Teardrops on my Guitar
by xhsmforlifex
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are best friends. Gabriella is deeply in love with Troy but he is in love with another girl. Will Gabi ever win him over? Based on 'Teardrops on my Guitar' by Taylor Swift. Please Review. COMPLETE
1. Trailer

**Trailer**

**Gabriella Montez was a normal teenaged girl**

Gabriella working in class

**Troy Bolton was the schools basketball boy**

Troy shooting the winning basket

**They were best friends**

Troy and Gabriella chatting while playing hoops

**Troy has a gorgeous girlfriend**

Troy and Sharpay kissing

**Who hates Gabriella**

Ryan, there is something about Gabriella Montez that I don't like. Why do you think Troy is so nice to her?'

**Troy and Gabriella's friends want them to be together**

'Do you really think it will work?' Chad walked out of the closet in the corner of the classroom.

Taylor sighs, 'It has to. Troy loves Brie, you said so yourself. But Sharpay has wrapped him round her finger. We just need to unwrap him.'

**Gabriella does the best she can to win him over**

Gabriella walking out onto a stage with a guitar looking frightened#

**But what happens if Sharpay and Ryan Evans try to get rid of Gabriella?**

'Don't you understand Gabi? Troy Bolton would never be interested in a girl like you!'

Gabi glares at her with tears coming streaming down her face 'Well Troy Bolton has made the biggest mistake of his life to in interested in a girl like you, Sharpay!'

**Will Chad and Taylor's Plan work**

Troy looks at Gabriella singing completely besotted

**Or will Sharpay win the final prize**

Gabriella running away crying

**Are Troy and Gabriella destined to be together?**

Shows Gabriella and Troy arguing. 'Why didn't you tell me Gabriella?' 'Because you said she was the one Troy!'

Shows Troy standing on a balcony with Sharpay behind him. 'Troy, people like us should not be associated with people like _her_' 'Shar, don't you dare talk about her like that, ever again' 'But Troy, she is a book worm. She is too smart and boring' 'Get out of my sight. I don't want to see you again.' 'Sweetie…' 'GO!'

Shows Troy and Gabriella looking at each other with big eyes and leaning in.

**Teardrops on my Guitar**


	2. Chapter 1: The Plan

**AN:**

Disclaimer-I don't own High School Musical of Disney!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Plan**

Gabriella walks into East High, and sighs. Her best friend was with his girlfriend. Again. He catches sight of her and beckons her over.

'Hey Gabs! Did you disappear or something? I didn't hear from you all weekend!'

'Yeah, I went to visit family with Mom,' she quickly lied. The truth was that she avoided everyone for the weekend. He smiled and gave her a bear hug.

His girlfriend coughed loudly and said 'Sweetie I have to see Ryan. I'll catch you later. Love you.'

'Love you too, baby.' She gave him a passionate kiss, rubbing it in to Gabi, and strutted off.

'So, you going to Taylor's this Friday?' He said, looking at her straight in the eye.

Gabi quickly looked down. 'Yeah I hope so. Mom is baking some brownies to take.'

'Ah, I love your mom she might as well be my own.'

'Haha, yeah. Erm, I have to go. Catch you later.' She gave a weak smile and began to walk past him.

'Yeah, see you in Homeroom. Oh, and Gabi?' He caught hold of her wrist before she could leave.'

'Yes?'

'Don't disappear for another 2 days again. Please?'

'Yeah, don't worry. Won't happen again. P-promise.' She took her wrist back and walked unsteadily to the comfort of Taylor before she broke down crying. The truth was that she couldn't stand looking at her best friend anymore. The truth was that she is in love with a guy who thinks he has found the one. The truth was that she was in love with 'Lunkhead Basketball boy'. The truth was that she was in love with Troy Bolton.

* * *

Sharpay was leaning against her locker filing her nails. She was waiting for her twin brother Ryan to go to Homeroom. She is a girl who knows nearly everything about her boyfriend, but she could not understand one thing. 'Ryan, there is something about Gabriella Montez that I don't like. Why do you think Troy is so nice to her?' 

Ryan sighed secretively and closed his locker. 'Well, Ella is a nice girl. And they are best friends. They have been ever since she came to the school.'

'Yeah, but she is just so _smart_. She doesn't belong in the same group as Troy. Or me, for that matter. Troy and I are made for each other. Why does she have to be in the way all the time?'

'Maybe Troy has to be nice to her because Chad is going out with Taylor.'

'I think it is about time I get Montez out of Troy's life. I think he would appreciate it if he did.'

Ryan's eyes widened. He loved his sister but he didn't like the way she talked about Ella. 'W-what do you mean? What are you going to do?'

'Not much. Just make her life a living hell when she is around Troy so she would learn to not go anywhere near him again. You know how it goes.' She smiled at him and walked off without looking back, expecting Ryan to follow.

* * *

'Brie, you need to talk to him. I know he loves you. He just doesn't know it himself yet. That's what Chad says' 

'Tay, he is head over heals with Sharpay. You see them together.' Gabi was sitting in an empty classroom with Taylor already crying before school even started.

'Maybe you don't need to tell him to his face…'

'I am not writing him a letter.'

'No! Not like that. The talent show. You can write a song. I'm sure that Troy with be there. Sharpay is going to be performing without a doubt with Ryan. Kelsi can help you write it.'

'A song?' Gabi was slowly warming to the idea. A song might work.

'Yes. It will be subtle, but if Troy knows you, he could be able to guess what you are singing about. And you have an amazing voice.'

'I guess it could work. But I will write it myself. No help from Kelsi.' Gabi stood up and hugged Taylor. 'Thanks Tay. You really helped.' She walked out of the classroom with a smile on her face.

'Do you really think it will work?' Chad walked out of the closet in the corner of the classroom.

Taylor sighs, 'It has to. Troy loves Brie, you said so yourself. But Sharpay has wrapped him round her finger. We just need to unwrap him.'

'Tay, you are really weird in the morning. But yeah I guess you are right, in a strange sort of way. He needs to see that Gabs is the one for him. Not Sharpay'

'That's the plan' Taylor hugged Chad and they walked out of the classroom, knowing in a couple weeks, their best friends will be where they belong: together.


	3. Chapter 2: Don't call her that

**AN:**

Disclaimer-I don't own High School Musical of Disney!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Don't call her that**

Gabriella sat down with her guitar, tapping a rhythm with her hand. She played a sequence of chords. She has made a great melody, but as for the lyrics? Gabi put down her guitar and walked out of her room onto her balcony. She loved the view from her room. She remembered the time Troy climbed up to her balcony to surprise her. She smiled, for it to quickly fade away again with the sadness that she may never have him to herself. _I will just have to make it happen_ she thought. Gabi walked back into her room to make up the lyrics once again.

* * *

'Hey man!' Chad said loudly as he walked into homeroom the following morning. Troy sat up abruptly. 

'You knew I was asleep.' Troy said as he stretched out yawning to wake himself up.

'Yup. It's my duty to keep you awake at school. Not that you do the same for me. Does detention ring a bell?' The two guys laughed.

'Yeah, sorry about that. Who knew you could get a detention in detention.' Just then Gabriella walked in. She was wearing a sun dress as it was warm outside. She looked beautiful. Troy just stared at her as she walked over to talk to Taylor.

'I don't get it Bolton. Why Sharpay? Gabriella is perfect for you.' Chad said. He has been forced by Taylor to keep persuading Troy to admit he is in love with Gabi.

'Shar is a great girl. You know she is. Anyway, Gabs is a great girl, but a great friend. _Best _friend in fact.' Troy smiled 'I could never be with her. We are too different.'

'Come on Troy! Sharpay is the Ice Queen of the century. Gabriella actually _cares _about-'

'TROYSIE!'

'Oh god.' Chad sighs. Gabriella turns round as Sharpay makes her huge entrance with Ryan behind her.

'Hey Shar.' Troy smiles as she jumps onto his lap to give him a fiery morning kiss. 'I take it you slept well'

'Fabulous.' She smirked as she saw Gabriella stare at them. She then whispered 'I imagined you with me all night. Yesterday evening was _amazing_' She winked at Gabriella.

'Err, I'll catcha later man' Chad stuttered as he fled the scene before it got too uncomfortable. 'See you around Sharpay'

'See you Chad! See you at lunch!' Sharpay replied brightly. Chad rolled his eyes as he walked over to the girls and gave Gabi a reassuring hug. 'She's lying.' He whispered to her.

'I don't understand anymore.' Gabi sniffed. 'Why does she hate me so much.'

'You are a rival. Sharpay knows that Troy has feelings for you. She just wants to keep you away,' Taylor said. Ryan looked over at the three of them. He checked that Sharpay wasn't watching then made his way over to the girls and Chad.

'Ella, Sharpay is worried that you will take Troy away from her. I can't say too much, but I don't agree with what she wants to do. Just don't listen to anything she says. Please.' Ryan spoke quickly then turned on his heel and sat at his desk just as Ms. Darbus came in. 'Good morning all! Take you seats. Miss Evans, I believe that Mr Bolton is not a seat. Move to your own desk please. And Mr. Danforth…'

'This is not a hockey arena. I know!' Chad sighed as he put his basketball under his desk. Troy laughed and turned around to look at Gabi. She gave him a heart stopping smile which sent shivers up and down his spine. He quickly turned around. _Am I falling for my best friend? Or am I already in love with her?_

'Gabs, are you entering the Talent show?' Troy asked as everyone had sat down for lunch. Sharpay stopped eating and glared at her as she started to speak.

'Yeah I am. I'm gonna sing.' Gabi answered brightly, looking at Sharpay.

'Wow! What song?' Chad asks.

'Err, my own. I am writing my own song.' Sharpay started to laugh but stopped herself before Troy noticed. But Taylor didn't miss it. 'Something _funny _Evans?' she asked harshly.

'No, no, why would you think that.'

'Well if the laugh didn't mean anything, then the massive _smirk _on your face does!' Tay pointed out pointing at Sharpay's face.

'What's wrong with smiling? I am _happy _for Brie!' she pouted.

'Don't call her that' Chad said, instantly regretting it as he did.

'Dude, what's your problem?' Troy asked. He didn't mind Taylor and Sharpay arguing too much, but he cared if Chad started.

'Nothing. It's just…hell. Only Gabi's _friends _can call her Brie. And Sharpay knows it! She has no right to call her that!'

'What if Shar is one of Brie's friends?'

'We all know that Sharpay isn't'

The table went silent. Sharpay was proud of herself. She knew that calling Gabriella Brie would start an argument. She smirked at Ryan, who kept his head down. Gabi stood up. 'Sorry, I need to go. Sharpay, call me Brie if you want. A friend of Troy is friend of mine.' Troy smiled at her gratefully.

'Sweetie, I am not a friend of Troysie. I am his _girlfriend_.' Taylor stood up suddenly and was about to shout at the top of her voice but Gabriella had put a hand on her shoulder and pushed her down before she could start. She smiled sweetly at Sharpay then walked out of the cafeteria, making sure Troy couldn't see her cry.

* * *

Back at home Gabriella was with her guitar still crying from the day's events. She then had a brainwave. All the lyrics for the song poured out of her, and she sung the song time and time again. The song was perfect. She wrote down the words to make sure she won't forget, even though they were already imprinted on her heart. She knows that the talent show will be a night to remember. 


	4. Chapter 3: The Show

**AN: **

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical, Disney, or any of the characters.

**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Show**

The week running up to the Talent show flew by and before Gabriella knew it, it was the morning of the show, and she was petrified. She did not allow Taylor or Kelsi hear the song before the night and she didn't know if it sounded good or not. _All that matters is what Troy thinks _she kept saying. But what if he didn't like it? What if it freaked him out and he didn't what to be friends with her anymore? Gabi was not scared of the hundreds of students that would be watching thought; she was scared of what _Troy _thought.

Sharpay on the other hand, could not be more confident. She made a big show of signing her name up on the board and has had many rehearsals with the dancers and musicians. She tried to get Troy to be in it, but he said that he would only sing with Gabriella. _That would all change soon _she thought.

Every time Gabi was with Troy, Sharpay was there with them. She also called Gabriella 'Brie' or 'sweetie' which she knew sickened her, but didn't have the heart to point out. Gabi was almost at breaking point, and Sharpay knew it. All that Sharpay had to do was make Gabi's Talent Show performance a disaster.

* * *

'Ryan, how can I ruin Montez's performance? All I know is that she is playing her guitar.' Sharpay said as they were walking to the dressing rooms for the Talent Show.

'You haven't already sorted that out?' Ryan questioned.

'No. I wanted you to help me. What would make Gabriella break? All I know is that she can not sing without some sort of support.'

'You mean she can't sing on her own? Without accompaniment?'

'Yes. YES! Without her guitar. I will loosen all of her strings! She can't sing if they were all out can't she?! Oh Ryan you are BRILLIANT!' She kissed him on the cheek happily and ran to the dressing room, making sure she didn't fall over in her heels.

Ryan stood still wondering what he had just done. Chad cam up behind him and slammed him into the lockers along the side of the corridor. 'WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO HER?! WHAT HAS SHE EVER DONE TO YOU?' Chad shouted in rage as he continued slamming Ryan against the lockers.

Ryan got out of his grasp and said, 'Nothing! I have nothing to do with what Shar is doing!'

Chad didn't listen to anymore and just sprinted in the direction of the dressing rooms to try to stop Sharpay from destroying Gabriella.

* * *

'Now ladies and gentlemen, we give you Sharpay Evans with 'He Said She Said'!' the presenter announced and the crowd cheered loudly especially Troy as she walked on stage wearing hot pants and a tight top. The dancers followed her and they all got in position as the music started to play.

_Ahhh  
Boy walkin' the spot he so fresh and (uh huh)  
He got what he needs impressin' (uh huh)  
Just look at the way that he dressin' (uh huh)  
Ain't no question chicks like oh _

Girl walk in the spot she stop traffic (uh huh)  
She blowin' your mind with her asset (uh uh)  
So Jessica Alba fantastic  
Instant classic boys like oh  


Sharpay looked at Troy and winked as she started the chorus.

_Baby I can see us movin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us dancin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us chillin' like that (like that)  
We don't need no more that he said, she said_

_Baby I can see us movin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us dancin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us chillin' like that (like that)  
We don't need another he said, she said_

_He said girl you winning  
She said boy where you been at (where you been)  
Stop talkin' lets get with it  
Just like that they_

_He said your amazing  
She said then why you waiting  
No more deliberating  
Wat'cha doin' lets get moving  
Just like that they_

_Uh_

_Boy acting as if there's no pressure  
He'd do anything to get with her  
He say anything to convince her  
Money spent to diamonds sent her_

_Girl playing it cool but she's ready  
She loving the fact she's gifted  
Everything that he do she gets lifted  
Feels so wicked loving like oh_

_Baby I can see us movin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us dancin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us kissin' like that (like that)  
We don't need no more that he said, she said_

_Baby I can see us movin like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us touchin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us kissin' like that (like that)_

_He said girl you winning  
She said boy where you been at (where you been)  
Stop talkin' lets get with it  
Just like that they_

_He said your amazing  
She said then why you waiting  
No more deliberating  
Wat'cha doin' lets get to movin'  
Just like that they_

_One day with you  
Boy just one day with you  
All the things we can do  
Everyday I think of  
one day with you  
No one else but us two  
All our dreams would come true  
If we just get together! (yeah yeah yeah)_

_Baby I can see us movin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us dancin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us kissin' like that (like that)  
We don't need no more that he said, she said_

_Baby I can see us movin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us touchin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us kissin' like that (like that)  
We don't need no more that he said, she said_

_Uh What You Waiting for_

_He said girl you winning  
She said boy where you been at (where you been)  
Stop talkin' lets get with it  
Just like that they_

_He said your amazing  
She said then why you waiting  
No more deliberating  
Wat'cha doin' lets get to movin'  
Just like that they_

_Give it to me baby!_

_You're gonna like it (uh)  
You're gonna want it (uh)  
You're gonna like it (uh)  
We don't need no more that he said she said  
You're gonna like it (yeah)  
You're gonna want it (you're gonna want it)  
You're gonna like it (yeah yeah)  
We don't need no more that he said she said_

She finished dancing and smiled confidently, waiting for the crowd to start their applause, and sure enough they went wild. She bowed then ran off the stage. She saw Ryan and hugged him. 'RYAN! I can't believe I got a cheer out of them! They are being _so harsh!_' She looked over at Gabriella and saw that she had gone paler than she already was. She checked that the guitar in her hand was still discreetly tampered then smiled at Gabriella and walked off to cool off.

_It only matters what Troy thinks _Gabi told herself again and again as she waited to get called onto stage. Taylor ran up to Gabriella and hugged her while saying 'Brie you look gorgeous! Troy is stupid to not be with you already! Good luck!' then walked out back to the front to watch her perform.

* * *

Chad meanwhile was trying to find a guitar to replace with Gabriella's but was not having any luck. He was not allowed backstage for an unknown reason so he couldn't tell Gabi. He suddenly screamed then punched his fists into the air as he gave up. _I'm sorry Brie _he thought as he walked sadly back to the hall to watch Gabriella's heart break.

* * *

'Everybody give a hand to Gabriella Montez! She will sing a song that she has written herself!'

The audience applauded as Gabi walked out with her guitar smiling shyly. Troy gawped at how stunning she looked. She was wearing a long black dress with a slit up the side which went all the way to her knee. Her hair was loose, with her big curls falling down past her shoulders. Taylor, sitting next to him, smiled at his reaction. Gabi sat down on the chair next to the microphone and started to play. The strings flew off the pegs. She looked at the strings flying everywhere in shock. _Oh my god _she was screaming in her head._ Oh my god. OH MY GOD! _Sharpay watched her pleased as Gabriella was slowly beginning to crack. She stood up, ready to fly off the stage when Ryan ran onto stage with a brand new guitar. Sharpay glared at him as Ryan told Gabi to relax and start again, without looking away from his sister. The crowd cheered as Ryan walked off the stage, giving them a slight wave. Gabi smiled, relieved, and started to play.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without _

Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night  


Gabriella looked towards Troy, Taylor and Chad. Taylor and Chad were smiling at her, Taylor with tears in her eyes. Troy was looking at her completely besotted.

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  


Troy watched Gabi as she played the instrumental. Who was she singing about? Was it him? Andrew is his middle name after all. _How can she like me? We are best friends. We are completely different. But, does it matter if we are different and best friends?_ Troy carried on watching her, trying to make sense of everything.

_  
So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight _

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into..  


Gabi looked straight into Troy's eyes to make sure she he knew it was about him.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

The audience stayed silent for a second, amazed by her song, then cheered and whistled and stood up for her as she walked off. She walked past Sharpay with a grin on her face while Sharpay stared at her open mouthed.

* * *

**AN: What did you think? please review! This is my first fanfic, and I'm not sure if this is good enough to continue with.**

**Thanks!**

**x**


	5. Chapter 4: Why Me?

**AN:**

Disclaimer: I don't own High school Musical, Disney or the characters.

**

* * *

Chapter 4: Why me?**

'Brie! Gabi!' Troy shouted running after Gabriella as she was leaving the school. She sighed and turned around. Gabi wanted to go home and leave Troy to think about everything before they spoke again, but Troy left the hall almost immediately after the Show had finished so he wouldn't miss her leave.

'Yes, Troy?'

'Who was that song about Gabs? And don't say no-one. I know it is for someone. Don't lie.' Troy's heart was beating fast in anticipation.

'Who do you think, Troy? Can you really be that stupid to not know?' Gabi's eyes were already filling up with tears. She wanted him to just run up to her and kiss her until they ran out of breath, but something was telling her that it won't happen.

'W-why…' Troy trailed off, speechless. His stunned state turned into anger. 'Why didn't you tell me, Gabriella?' Gabi's eyes widened. He had never called her Gabriella before.

'Because you said she is the one, Troy!' She had given up keeping the tears at bay; she let them fall down her face.

'WHY? WHY ME?' Troy didn't want to shout at her, but he couldn't understand how this could happen.

'Why? Because you always smile at me when I make eye contact with you! Because you climb up to my balcony to see me whenever you are bored! Because you chose me as your lab partner all that time ago, not Chad, no matter how angry he would have been at you if you had left him! Because you are the only guy that my dad actually approves of! Because, because, you are you!' Gabi couldn't believe what she was saying. She didn't want him to know too much about what she feels. Well, not so soon.

'We-we…This cannot be HAPPENING! I have a girlfriend! You are my best friend, and-'

'That is how it will always be.' Gabriella finished for him. Troy looked into her bloodshot eyes. _No, that was not what I was going to say _he thought.

'Brie-' Troy started, only to get cut off again.

'No, save it. I understand. Actually, I always knew that we would always remain _just friends_. It's fine. Go back to Sharpay.' Gabi turned around and started to walk away.

Troy grabbed hold of her hand before she could leave. 'No, I am not going. We are going to talk!' He looked at her pleadingly, only to be pushed away.

'No. Go inside. Sharpay is waiting. Go, please.' Tears started to fall down her cheeks again.

'Not until after we talked.'

'NO! GO!' Gabriella screamed at him and slapped him in the chest and pushed him towards the hall. She then turned and ran away from the school.

Troy watched her leave and then walked into the hall. He spotted Sharpay and grabbed her and started making out with her in the middle of the room. Sharpay opened her eyes to see Chad and Taylor looking at them disgusted. She winked at them menacingly, knowing that they could do nothing else to stop her.

* * *

Gabriella ran most of the way back home. She was already in her own clothes and she was thanking God that she was, because there was no way that she could have ran in those shoes she was wearing, let alone the dress. She reached her street to come face to face with an ambulance parked outside her house.**

* * *

AN: I know this chapter is really short, but I didn't want to add anything more to it, because it made more sense for the events to follow to be in a new chapter. **

**Please Review.**


	6. Chapter 5: Look After Her

**AN:**

**Thanks for the reviews! I know that Troy is being really mean, but it gets better. As for Sharpay, I'm afraid that she will never change.**

Disclaimer-I don't own High School Musical of the characters.

* * *

'Troy! Come down here please. NOW!' Jack Bolton, Troy's father, was calling him down frantically while his wife, Lucille, was grabbing her coat, bag and car keys.

Troy walked down slowly. 'What is going on?'

'Get ready to leave now! We need to go to the hospital.' Lucille shouted, her voice cracking with tears.

'W-what is going on?' Troy asked, grabbing his shoes and pulling them on.

'Carlos Montez. He is in hospital.' Jack said slowly. Troy didn't need to hear anymore. He was already outside the house waiting for his parents to drive him to the hospital.

* * *

Gabriella was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital, waiting for her mom to come out of her dad's room.

'Brie!' Troy shouted as he ran in. None of what happened earlier that evening mattered anymore. Gabi stood up and ran into Troy's arms, soaking Troy's shirt with her tears. Troy said nothing but just held her tightly in his arms and stroking her hair comfortingly.

'Gabs? Daddy wants to see you.' Anna Montez had come out to find her daughter with Troy Bolton. She could see the tears in Troy's eyes. Gabi pulled out of Troy's grasp, wiped her eyes and made her way into the room.

* * *

'Daddy? What is going to happen?' Gabriella said as she took hold of Carlos' hand. He was attached to a heart monitor and an IV drip. She had never seen him look so horrible.

'I'm afraid I am not going to make it, cariña. My heart has failed and the doctors think that it won't last much longer. I'm sorry.' Carlos held up his hand and stroke Gabriella's cheek. 'I am sorry that I won't be able to walk you down the aisle when you marry and I won't be there to see my first grandchild. But I will always be here for you. I'll always be in your heart.'

'Daddy, please don't go!' Gabi cried.

'I have to. It is my time. But sweetheart, I want you to tell me what is going on with you and Troy. I know something is happening.' He smiled at her as she sat down in the chair next to the bad and began to talk about how he may never be with the love of her life.

* * *

Troy was still in the waiting room when Gabriella walked out. Her face looked tearstained but she has never looked more beautiful. Troy smiled at her, which she weakly returned.

'Daddy wants to see you, Troy.' Gabi told him. She felt better for telling her dad about what was happening between them, but she almost died from embarrassment when Carlos asked her to fetch him.

'Me? Err, ok.' He stood up shakily and walked past Gabi and through into the room. He wasn't sure if he wanted to see Carlos in this state. The Bolton's and the Montez's have been friends since Gabi and Troy were born, and Carlos was like a second father to Troy.

'Troy, come here. I have a bit of a time limit and I want you to just listen.' Troy nodded and sat himself down on the same seat that Gabi was in and waited for Carlos to continue.

'Basically, son, I am going to die. I know that sounds very blunt, but it is the truth. Ella has come to slight terms with it, but I know that when it happens, she will be very upset. I want you to look after her, Troy, like an older brother or more that is up to you. Ella has told me what is going on between you two after my insistence, but it has no relevance to what I am saying. Don't let the argument which happened this evening stop you two from being friends. You are all she has now that is close to her. Please don't let anyone hurt her.'

Troy looked down at his feet. _Look after Brie? _'Mr Montez, how can I look after her? She won't talk to me after today. After you go, she won't look at me ever again. You know she won't'

'Maybe, Troy, but even if she does, you can still look out for her. I know you want to, but if I am wrong, you don't have to worry. I know your father will do his best to look after my daughter.'

'No, no, I'll try. I'm just…scared' Troy whispered the last word.

'Scared of what?'

'Of what will happen between us. I feel that we will never be the way we were.'

'It may get better that it was before, Troy. You never know, you just need to find out.'

'Wait. Are you-'

'Giving you my consent? Yes I am. Troy, if you want to be with her, I have no reason not to allow it. I'm sure you know that you are the only boy that I have approved of for the whole of Gabriella's life? Why do you think I didn't like any of the other boys?' Carlos looked at Troy as he began to realize that Carlos wanted him and Gabriella to be together all along. 'So you know my opinion. If you don't mind, I would like my wife and daughter to come in here.' Troy nodded and began to silently leave the room. 'Oh, and Troy?' Carlos quickly added.

'Yes, sir?'

'Never call me 'sir' or 'Mr Montez' ever again. It is always Carlos.'

Troy laughed and said 'Thank you for everything Carlos.' Then left the room, knowing that he would never see Carlos Montez ever again.

* * *

'Gabi, if you don't want to be in here when I go, I understand. But please tell me now.' Carlos could see the fear in his daughter's eyes, just like Gabriella could see the fear in his.

Gabi looked at her mother who nodded at her, then looked back at her father. 'No, Daddy. I want to be here.'

Gabriella and Anna stood beside Carlos Montez, holding his hand as the machine slowly died.

**

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed that, and if you are crying, I've done a good job! Review again please.**


	7. Chapter 6: The Next Day

**AN: In case you are wondering, I am updating pretty fast because I am on xmas holiday and I have a lot of free time for a couple of days, so I am just writing away!**

Disclaimer-I don't own Disney or the characters

* * *

**Chapter 6-The Next Day**

'Brie?' Troy said softly as he entered the room. Anna had left about half an hour ago to fill out some paperwork, but Gabi remained in the room, still holding his hand and looking at his peaceful face. She looked up at Troy and saw his sorrow.

She looked down to her father again and nodded and whispered 'I love you Daddy.' She then walked over to Troy who was still at the door and took hold of both of his hands.

'Thank you for being here Troy. But you can go home now. I'll see you at school tomorrow.'

'Tomorrow? Gabi, it is really late. I will be at school, but I think you should stay at home and rest.' Troy replied quietly.

'Daddy would want me to carry on with my life. I am going to go to school tomorrow.'

'He will understand if you take one day off.'

'I know, but I want to go in. I'll see you tomorrow.' She walked out of the room after looking at her father's body one last time. Troy stayed at the doorway for a few minutes, trying to understand why Gabriella wanted to go in so badly.

* * *

The next day saw Gabriella outside East High. She sighed as started to walk into school. Today was different to all of the days before. Troy was at his locker, but there was no Sharpay. Gabi was surprised, but saw past it. She walked on, away from Troy before he saw her, and ran straight into Sharpay. 'Well, well, well. Your little plan to win _my _boyfriend over didn't work did it? I can tell. You look a mess.' Sharpay leaned in towards her smirking at her.

Gabi gasped at her comment. 'A lot of things happen in one night Sharpay.'

'Like what. Not even having a best friend the next morning? Oh how horrible!' She pouted at Gabi with a fake sympathy which made Gabriella feel sick.

'What do you want Sharpay?' Everyone in the corridor stopped what they were doing to watch what was happening between the two girls.

'Nothing at all _Brie_, nothing at all. I would just like to _advise _you to stay away from my boyfriend. When I mean I advise you, it isn't optional.'

'Oh really? And why is that?'

'Because I know that Troy Bolton only stays with you because he feels sorry for you.'

'W-what?' Gabi stuttered. _It can't be true. _

'Don't you understand, Gabi? Troy Bolton would never be interested in a girl like you!'

Gabi glares at her with tears streaming down her face 'Well Troy Bolton has made the biggest mistake of his life to be interested in a girl like you, Sharpay!'

Sharpay laughed at her attempt of a come back. 'Oh, Brie, I am going out with him. I have still won. Go home crying to your daddy as you always do, because there is no hope for you and my boyfriend.'

'GET AWAY FROM HER EVANS!' Taylor shouted as she and Chad ran up to Gabi. Chad hugged Gabi while Taylor advanced on Sharpay. 'You have no idea what she has been through.'

'Oh _please._ Just because she didn't get Troy Bolton she doesn't need to act like it is the end of the world.' Sharpay laughed.

'That isn't it Sharpay. Her father died last night.' All the people in the hallway gasped in disbelief. Everyone knew that Gabi was a daddy's girl. Gabi's wails got louder as she found out that the whole school knew. Chad tightened his grip on her and looked around, hoping Troy was watching Sharpay destroy his best friend.

'Sure. I believe that. Who told you that? Gabi? Cause if it was, I will never believe it.'

'Troy's parents phoned Chad last night telling them.' Taylor said quietly.

Sharpay froze. _What did I just say? When Troy finds out I am history. He will get with that Montez girl. _She started to walk away in the opposite direction. 'Sharpay.' A voice croaked. She turned around.

'I won't tell him. And no one here will either. You have to live with yourself for what you did.' Gabi croaked from within Chad's arms. She then ran from the scene crying to make sure Troy didn't walk into it.

* * *

'Hey Gabs!' Troy said cheerfully, as he saw her running. He didn't notice the tearstained face. He opened his arms to hug her but she pushed him away.

'Stay away from me Bolton. I don't want to speak to you.' Gabi said looking down so he couldn't see her face.

Troy was confused. 'But what about-'

'Things changed from last night. Just leave me alone.' Gabriella carried on running. Away from Troy. Away from Sharpay. Away from life.

* * *

Troy was sitting on the balcony at the roof of the school, looking down at the view of Albuquerque. He heard some footsteps behind him. He raised his face, letting the tears in his eyes fall. He kept his back to the person behind him. He wiped his face to get rid of the tears trickling down his cheeks. _Please be Gabi_, he thought. He wanted her more than anything. He lowered his head down again.

'Troy, people like us should not be associated with people like _her_.' Sharpay said with confidence. She decided she could live with herself for what happened in the morning, as long as Troy and Gabriella stay away from each other.

Troy's head whipped up. His body filled with rage as he remembered Carlos saying 'I want you to look after her, Troy, like an older brother or more that is up to you' He wants to look after Brie, he wants to protect her. How can he if he is with Sharpay. _How could I have been so stupid?_ He turned around to face Sharpay and said through gritted teeth, 'Shar, don't you dare talk about her like that, ever again'

'But Troy, she is a book worm. She is too smart and boring.'

What Sharpay said made Troy even angrier. The sight of her made him feel ill. 'Get out of my sight. I don't want to see you again.'

'Sweetie…' Sharpay started.

'GO!' He yelled flicking his hand out.

'Wait, are you-'

'YES! I AM BREAKING UP WITH YOU! GO! NOW! And if you hurt Gabriella in anyway, or if I find out that you have, you are going to regret it.'

Sharpay looked at him, shocked. _What will happen when he finds out?_ She ran away and down the stairs.

Troy looked on, knowing that if he didn't get Gabriella soon, he would have no reason to live.

**

* * *

AN: YAY Troy and Sharpay are over! But will Troy get Gabriella? Or will he be too late?**


	8. Chapter 7: In the Rain

**AN: I hope this will please everyone!**

Disclaimer-I don't own HSM

**

* * *

Chapter 7: In the Rain**

Troy walked up to the door of Gabi's house, and knocked on the door. Anna Monte3z opened the door with a confused face as she saw it was Troy at the door. 'Hi, Troy!'

'Hi, Anna. Is Brie around?'

'She left for the park to meet…you.' Anna looked at him with a worried look.

Troy's eyes widened then laughed saying 'Oh right! Of course! Haha, I forgot! When did she leave?'

Anna laughed 'half an hour ago.'

'Must run then. Bye! I'll see you soon.' Troy smiled at her then ran from the house. _Why did Gabi lie to her mom? What if she does something which can hurt her? _As he ran towards the park, it started to sheet down with rain.

* * *

'Chad, it will never work! It is over between them!' Taylor said. Chad was determined to get Troy and Brie together if it was the last thing he would do.

'Why not! Why are you giving up? Gabi is upset, heartbroken even, but Troy is still the only person that can mend it!' Chad argued.

'Yes, but Troy was the one who broke her heart in the first place. Argh, why was Gabi so kind to Sharpay? Sharpay doesn't have a conscience; she is just going to continue to be with Troy. No matter how awful the thing she did to Brie was!'

'Then how about we just _tell _Troy what Sharpay said.'

'Gabi told everyone not to say anything.'

'Argh, why does Gabi have to be so-'

'KIND! I know!' Taylor finished for him. 'OK, here is _my _plan.'

* * *

Gabi's shirt stuck to her skin and her mascara ran down her face. She looked up at the big moon in the sky and smiled. She and her father often went outside to look at the moon and the stars when she was younger. She was sat down on the bench that she always sat on when she went to the park with Troy. She picked up the pen knife which she had in her pocket and slid out the knife. She looked at the knife. _I have no father. I have no best friend. I have no life._ Her tears mixed with the rain and she lowered the knife to her wrist.

'Gabi! Gabi! Don't. Please! Put the knife down!' Troy panted as he ran up to the bench.

'Why should I Troy? You can't stand me! Sharpay said herself!' She brought her hand up to her mouth as she realized what she said.

'She said what?' Troy shouted.

'That doesn't matter. But Troy, I have no one left. I am all alone. Now please leave me alone.' Gabi croaked.

'Gabi I don't hate you! Not in the least. I-I-I LOVE YOU! I love you, I love you, I love you! Please don't do this!' Troy came closer to her and slowly took the pen knife from her. He put the knife into his own pocket and looked at her. She was looking down at her hands. He nodded, defeated and started to walk away.

'Troy!' Gabi shouted as she stood up from the bench and ran towards him. She launched herself on him and they clung onto each other as if the world would end if they let go.

* * *

'Miss Montez, can you please try to keep you eyes open?' Ms Darbus said in Homeroom the next day. The class sniggered. Troy turned around to look at Gabi blushing. He smiled and winked at her. She smiled and winked back. Chad and Taylor exchanged a look. 'Back to what I was saying,' Ms Darbus continued, 'Tickets for Prom are on sale now, so boys, find your dates and get planning!' The bell rang and everyone filed out of the classroom.

* * *

Gabi was standing at her locker when Troy came up to her during lunch. 'Hey, Brie.' He smiled at her. 'I take it you are tired!'

'Yes, and I also have a massive cold coming on,' she sniffed.

He laughed remembering that they were out in the rain until gone midnight. 'I'm not surprised. What did your mom say when you arrived home so late.'

'She was already asleep when I came back. She must have assumed that I was safe if I was with you.'

'Gabs, why did you tell her that you were meeting me?'

'Because Troy she trusts you like you are her son! I knew that she wouldn't ask anything if I said I was meeting you. Sorry.'

'Don't be. I'm just glad you told her where you were going!' She smiled as he brought her into a hug.

'No way! You guys got together _without _our help!' Tay squealed as she rushed over to them with Chad.

'Is it that obvious?' Troy smiled as they pulled apart from each other.

'Yeah, dude. But that doesn't matter. The whole school is thankful that you two are together. Well everyone minus one.' Chad said.

'Sharpay.' Gabi and Taylor said together. 'Well, I gave her a chance to fix things.' Gabi said, 'she just didn't take it.'

'Can one of you tell me now what happened between Gabi and Sharpay yesterday?' Troy asked.

'I'm not saying anything.' Gabi said. 'Anyway, I need to talk to someone, so I'll see you all in the cafeteria.' She reached up and kissed Troy on the cheek then walked off.

'I'm happy for you, man,' Chad said as Troy watched Gabi leave. 'I'll tell you what Sharpay said.'

* * *

'Sharpay.' Gabi said as she walked over to her table.

'What do you want, Montez. You have your dream boy, so please don't rub it in.' Sharpay snarled at her.

Gabi sat down at the table and leaned in towards her. 'I'm not here to rub it in. I'm here to call a truce.'

'A truce?'

'Yes. Maybe, someday, we can be friends. But you need to clean up your act a bit. No one likes a scheming liar, Sharpay.' Gabi held out her hand for Sharpay to shake.

Sharpay hesitated. 'Why are you being so nice? I have been horrible to you.'

'Because I know that deep down you feel bad for it. And, anyway, what's the point of being enemies with people in the school?' Gabi smiled.

Sharpay burst into tears. 'I am so sorry Gabriella! I had no idea what happened with your dad and if I had known, I would never have done anything like that!' Gabi stood up and hugged Sharpay.

'It's fine. I know that Chad and Tay are gonna think I am stupid for giving you a second chance, but I think I am making the right decision.'

'Thank you.' Sharpay cried as she hugged Gabriella back.

'SHARPAY EVANS YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!' Troy shouted as he stormed into the cafeteria followed by Chad and Taylor, only to be met with his girlfriend hugging her.

'Troy, don't say anything. It's fine. She's sorry' Gabi said as she walked over to him.

'But what she said-' Troy croaked.

'Was really, really bad and I am really sorry!' Sharpay interrupted.

Troy looked at his ex-girlfriend with genuine tears in her eyes. His frown softened to a smile. 'If Gabi trusts you, I guess I can too,' he said then hugged her briefly.

* * *

'Thanks for understanding Troy.' Gabriella said as they were walking to class after lunch.

'I still don't understand. But you forgave her, so I have no reason not to myself.' Troy said as he ran his hand through his hair.

Gabi smiled. 'I have an idea.'

'Oh God. What?'

'I see an opportunity for Sharpay and Zeke.'

'Zeke _Baylor_?'

'Yeah! Come on, you know he has been crushing on her for months. Why not?' Gabi said. She was determined to make it happen.

'Yeah, but setting them up…'

'Is a _great _way of making sure Sharpay doesn't get up to anything for a while. You know they would make a great couple. Admit it.'

'Hmm, Zeke and Sharpay. You may be onto something. Oh, and may I add…will you go to Prom with me?' Troy asked sheepishly.

'Of course I will Troy.' Gabi smiled. For the rest of the day Troy and Gabi sneaked smiles at each other and lived in complete perfection.

**

* * *

AN: I am thinking that the next chapter will be the funeral. And then the Zekpay match up. What do you think? Please review! **

**Shout out to xoxstargazerxox who has been great! Keep it up.**


	9. Chapter 8: Swings and Sunsets

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! You have been great. I will write some more tomorrow but then I might not for a while because it is my birthday on Saturday and then it is Christmas shortly after. But you never know. And by the way MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

Disclaimer-Still don't own HSM :-(

**

* * *

Chapter 8-Swings and Sunsets**

'Gabi? Come on sweetie. The limo is here.' Anna stood at Gabriella's doorway as she sat at her dressing table looking into her mirror. She nodded and slowly got up. Anna walked over to her and pulled her into a massive hug. 'He will always be here with you' Anna whispered which made Gabi smile for the first time that day. They walked out of the house into the limo and sat in silence as they were driven to the church.

* * *

Troy was already there dressed in a dark suit when Gabriella and her mom arrived for the service. Gabi immediately saw him and he kissed the top of her head comfortingly and held her in his arms. 'Hi, Anna' he greeted Anna softly.

'Hi, Troy. Thanks for being here. This means a lot to me and especially Gabi.' Anna smiled.

'Ah, it is the least I could do. Carlos was family to me. Still is. As are you.' Troy said. Anna smiled and patted him on the shoulder and walked over to a group of people to welcome them.

'Suck up.' Gabi whispered as she lightly head butted him in the chest. He laughed softly.

'Nothing wrong with saying the truth,' he replied. 'How are you feeling?'

'Surprisingly calm. Just dazed, I guess.'

'You have been fantastic so far. And no doubt you will continue to be fantastic.' Troy grinned at her.

'Troy you know the party after the service?' Gabi croaked.

'Yeah.'

'Can we skip it? I don't want to be around when strangers come up to me telling me how sorry they are. I won't be able to stand it.' Tears were already forming and Gabi's eyes and Troy couldn't resist her plea.

'We will see. I would like that. But, I think your mom would appreciate you being there.' Gabi nodded understanding what he meant. She pulled away and the walked into the church, arms tightly around each other.

* * *

For both Gabi and Troy, the service was a blur. They sat at the front next to Anna and held each others hands as the minister spoke. While Anna was up there saying a few words Gabi buried her head in Troy's shoulder, quietly crying. This made Troy's heart break and he stroked her hair and whispered comforting things to her.

Gabi realized that it was her turn to speak. She stood up and walked to the front. She looked out at the sea of people who her father had touched in some way over the years. She couldn't believe how many people turned up. She smiled confidently as she started the speech. Troy looked at her proudly as she spoke, with such courage and pride for her father. He couldn't help but grin broadly at her and let a tear slip down his face.

Before they knew it, they were at the graveyard and they watched Carlos Montez's coffin slowly enter the ground and the soil cover the thick mahogany wood. Gabi wouldn't move from the grave once the service had finished. She was watching it intently, as if something was going to happen for it. Troy stayed with her, in silence, with his arm around her shoulders. Anna called him over.

'Troy, I want you to take Gabi away for the afternoon. I don't mind where. I don't think she can handle the party this afternoon.' Anna said, sounding teary.

'That was what she said when she arrived this morning. I'll take good care of her.' Troy replied softly. They hugged and Anna kissed his cheek and walked away towards the limo. Troy walked back to Gabi who was still in the same spot. He stayed behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. 'Let's get out of here,' he whispered into her hair.

'Please. Where are you taking me?' Gabi said, turning in his arms to face him.

'Where ever you want.'

'Can we go to the park?' Gabi said, with a smile as she remembered what happened the last time they were there together.

* * *

'I bet I can swing higher than you!' Gabi squealed.

'We will see about that!' He replied as Troy launched his swing higher and higher.

'Troy!' She screamed as they continued to swing.

'Let's jump!' Troy yelled.

'OK on three. One…two…THREE!' They laughed as they landed on a heap on the sand. Troy rolled over and moved himself over Gabi. He looked down at her deep brown eyes.

'I love you.' He told her.

'I love you too, Troy. You must know that.' She replied. His eyes shone a deep blue as he lowered his lips and softly brushed them against hers. She kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him down on top of her so his whole weight was on her. He ran his tongue against her bottom lip asking for entrance which she quickly granted. They both felt fireworks in their stomachs as their tongues joined.

'You are beautiful.' He whispered and started kissing her neck. She moaned when he reached her sensitive spot. She rolled so she was on top of him. 'So are you. In everyway possible,' she smiled, 'and I could not be happier, which is quite ironic, but I don't care.' He laughed and she kissed him again, running her hands over his chest.

They continued exploring each other until they noticed the sun beginning to set. Troy sighed and looked at Gabi. 'Once the sun goes down, I am taking you home,' he said, kissing her again.

'Do you have to?' Gabi asked sweetly, kissing his neck seductively.

'Yes,' he moaned as she kissed a sensitive spot, 'or I you may drive me crazy from what you are doing to me.'

Gabi giggled, 'well, we have plenty of time later on, don't we?'

'Absolutely. I don't want to rush things with you, Brie. I don't want you to think I am taking advantage of you.' Troy said, being serious again.

'I know you aren't taking advantage of me. I trust you with my life.'

'I just don't want to screw things up with you.' Troy said quietly.

'You won't. Come on, Bolton, have some faith in yourself!' Gabi said with a smile.

He laughed and kissed her softly and they cuddled up to each other to watch the sunset, neither of them wanting the night to end.

**

* * *

AN: I hope you liked it! It may have been a bit fluffy, but it was fun to write, so whatever!**


	10. Chapter 9: I just wanted to check

**AN: This chapter may get M rated at some stage. You've been warned.**

Disclaimer-Don't own anything but the plot

**

* * *

Chapter 9 – I just wanted to check**

'Hey Shar.' Zeke Baylor said as he walked up to her locker.

'Hi, Zeke. What's up?' Sharpay said in a friendly tone. Ever since what happened with Gabriella and Troy, she has tried hard to be a nice person.

'I was wondering, erm, doyouwannagotopromwithme?' Zeke said quickly.

'What? Sorry I didn't not catch the last sentence.' Sharpay smiled. She guessed what he did say, but she wanted to be sure.

'Do you wanna go to prom with me? I understand completely if you don't, but I like you, and I have for like an _age_, and I thought I should see if you feel the same way before but if you don't-' He was cut of by Sharpay putting a finger to his lips.

'Don't tire yourself out. Safe your energy for Prom. With me.' She winked at him and kissed his cheek and left him, smiling wider than he smiled before.

Sharpay walked around the corner to be met by an eager Gabriella. 'So?' Gabi said.

'He asked me! And I said yes!' The two girls squealed and hugged each other jumping up and down.

Troy walked down the hall with Chad to be met with loud screaming. He thought they were attacking each other until he noticed they were hugging. He laughed out loud at the sight and Chad said 'Let's run away before they try to make us join in.'

'Deal,' Troy laughed and then ran past them.

'Thank you _so _much Brie! You have been amazing for the past week!' Sharpay said to her once they calmed down.

'What are friends for?' Gabi smiled which made Sharpay hug her again with tears in her eyes.

'You know what, Gabi? You are too kind.' Sharpay said.

'So I've been told. A lot.' Gabi smiled then the two girls left to find arm in arm to find Troy and the gang.

* * *

After school Troy went around Gabi's house to work with her. They worked in a pleasant silence in the living room while they studied until Gabi slammed her book shut. 'I'm done. And bored.' She smiled at him.

'Just a sec…' he trailed off while he wrote down something on his paper, 'done.' He grinned at her and they simultaneously launched themselves at each other and started kissing each other fiercely. He stood up, still kissing her, making her stand up with him. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her upstairs into her room without breaking away from her lips. He fell on top of her onto her bed and they continued to kiss and bite each other. Gabi rolled on top of him and buttoned his shirt and kissed his chest. He moaned in pleasure and stroked her hair. Everywhere Gabi made contact made his skin tingle, wanting her to touch him in the same place again.

He slid his arms under her arms and lifted her so her face was level with his. He moved his hands under her top and looked into her eyes, making sure she was okay. She smiled and nodded. He pulled her top over her head and chucked it onto the floor somewhere in her room, neither of them caring where it landed.

They stayed like that, kissing and admiring each others skin until they heard the front door open and Anna calling out to Gabi. They pulled away quickly and then scrambled off the bed trying to find their tops. They threw them on then sprinted down the steps to see Anna in the kitchen.

'Hi, kids!' she greeted them cheerfully, completely oblivious to what they were up to.

'Hey.' Troy and Gabriella said together.

'What have you been up to?' Anna asked.

'Studying,' Gabi replied.

'Upstairs?'

'Well, we just finished and Gabi wanted to show me something…' Troy said, coming to Gabi's rescue.

'OK. Erm. Is there anything I should know,' Anna said nervously.

'NO! I mean, no, no, nothing at all, Mom. Don't worry.' Gabi said, cringing at what her mother said.

'OK you two. I know you two have a _relationship_ of some sort. And this is where I miss your dad. He would be a lot better at this…but anyway. I trust you both to be responsible, and I can't stop you from doing _things_, but as long as you are careful, it is all fine by me.' Anna said, blushing, but not as much as the two teenagers standing before her.

'Err, Mrs Montez,' Troy started, 'I care about, no, I _love _your daughter very much. I would not do anything to hurt her and we will not do anything unless she is ready for it.' This caused Gabi to go even redder. Anna laughed at the look on her face.

'Thank you, Troy. That was just what I wanted to hear. I appreciate it. Take care of her for me.' Anna said smiling as Gabi slowly looked up at her.

'I will don't worry about it. I must go; my parents will be expecting me soon for dinner. Good night.' Troy smiled at Anna and kissed Gabi on the cheek and picked up his work and book bag and walked out the door. As soon as Troy had left the street he ran his hand through his hair and let out a long sigh. He then laughed at how Gabi practically fainted at what her mom was saying. On the bright side, he had gotten the consent of his girlfriend's mother, right?

* * *

'MOM YOU ARE SO GONNA DIE FOR THAT!' Gabi screamed with embarrassment, almost as soon as Troy had left.

'Oh come on, I had to check, and I was pleased with how Troy acted. I did mention that your father would have been better for that sort of thing.'

A sad moment passed, and they thought how her father would never be able to talk to Troy about how to look after her. Or so they thought. They don't know that Carlos Montez is _always_ one step ahead of the game.


	11. Chapter 10: Guardian Angel

**AN: Sorry I forgot to mention on the last chapter HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope you all had a great Christmas. I had a great one :-D**

**

* * *

Chapter 10-Guardian Angel**

The night following the 'talk' from Anna Montez, Troy fell asleep wondering about Gabi-how far will they go? Will they be together for days, months or years? Will they be together for the rest of their lives?

The next day Troy was walking to Gabi's house to walk to school with her, until he got pulled back by a man wearing a suit. 'Hey! What's your prob-' Troy stopped when he realized who the man was.

'So you chose to look after Gabi like more than a brother, I see.'

'Err, Hi, Mr Montez. And yes, Gabi and I are dating.' Troy said, his face going whiter and whiter.

'I told you, it's Carlos, and you look like you have just seen a ghost,' Carlos laughed. 'OK, the reason why I am here is because Anna prayed last night, telling me what happened during the afternoon. She said that she wished I was there to help her out, to give the 'talk'. As I am both Anna's and Gabi's guardian angel, I thought it might make sense to sabotage your dream and give _you _the talk.'

Troy scratched the back of his neck uneasily and said, 'you're not going to kick my butt by any chance are you?'

Carlos laughed again, 'no, no, of course not. I am actually glad that you two are finally together. I've wanted it for years. About a month before I died, both Anna and I talked with your parents about you two. Sorry to embarrass you like that, but it's true.'

'I am going to kill them for that. I was dating Sharpay!' Troy said, annoyed but glad that his parents approve of him dating Gabriella.

'That is up to you. But anyway, what I want to say is that I trust you with my daughter, but when you think you are ready, you have to make sure she is too. I have never seen her happier, which may be strange considering I have just died, but I wouldn't have it any other way. So thank you for making my daughter happy, and from hurting herself.'

'You know about the park?' Troy asked.

'Yes, she told me about it. I don't see everything that happens. I only find out about things through prayer. Anyway, my time is running out, so promise me something, Troy.'

'Anything.'

'Make sure Gabi never stops dreaming and reaching for the stars.' Carlos said slowly beginning to fade.

'Always. Thank you Carlos, and remember that I love your daughter more than anything.'

* * *

'Hey, Gabs!' Chad called out when he saw her walk into school the next morning.

Gabriella smiled and waved at him. 'Hi, Chad. How was studying with Taylor?'

'Good. Especially after we finished…' Chad trailed off in the memory then went red once Gabi started laughing at him.

'Sorry. I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing because that was what happened with Troy and I yesterday. Crap!' Gabi covered her mouth when she accidentally told Chad about yesterday's activities.

Then Chad started laughing at Gabi when she turned red herself. Troy came up to them. 'What's so funny?' He asked.

'Just your girlfriend saying more than she should.' Chad grinned.

Troy guessed what she said. 'Well, Chad. You do exactly the same with Taylor doing your study periods together. At least we _finish _our work first.' Chad remained silent and Troy put his arm around Gabi's shoulders and steered her away, laughing.

'Thanks Troy.' Gabi said, 'and sorry, it just came out.'

'Nah, don't worry. Chad would have probably found out from me anyway.' Troy grinned down at her. 'Anyway, I want to talk to you, so meet me in our special place at lunch, okay?'

'Why can't you just tell me now?' Gabi questioned, a bit nervous about what he wanted to talk about. The warning bell then rang.

'That's the exact reason why. We need to go to homeroom. And Gabriella,' Troy stopped walking and lifted her chin up so she looked into his eyes, 'it is nothing bad. I love you.'

'I love you too,' Gabi smiled as he leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips.

* * *

'Seriously, Shar. I have to go. I know how totally cute Zeke is and how much you can't wait for prom, but I have to go.' Gabi said and started to make her way to meet Troy.

'Wait!' Sharpay called out, 'can you go shopping with me this Saturday for a dress with me? We can get our dresses together with Tay.'

Gabi smiled at her, 'I'd love to. Let Tay know. I have to go, see you!' Sharpay grinned at her widely then Gabi turned around and headed up the stairs leading to the top balcony. She went outside and saw Troy standing looking out, lost in thought. 'Hey, Troy,' she said quietly.

Troy whipped his head round and saw her standing just behind him. He smiled at how beautiful she looked, in jeans and a simple cami with her hair down and blowing in the wind. He walked over to her and kissed her. 'Sit with me,' he whispered in her ear. They sat down and Troy took both her hands in his. 'Okay, the reason that I wanted to talk to you was because, well, I am gonna sound really weird to you for this.'

Gabriella laughed, 'Don't worry, just go ahead. Your weird anyway, but I love you for it.' She smirked at him.

'Haha, yeah, very funny. But anyway, last night I had a dream, and it was…' Troy trailed off and took in a breathe, 'it was your father.' Gabi's eyes widened in disbelief and tensed up. Troy slid closer to her along the bench and put his arm around her shoulders. 'He was telling me that he was glad we were together, and he wants you to happy, even if he has just died…' Troy cringed at what he said, knowing that it sounded horrible, 'I didn't mean it like that! I promise. Sorry. I said it really badly.'

Gabi smiled at him with tears in her eyes. 'I miss him,' she croaked. She looked down and tears began to fall from her eyes.

Troy quickly noticed them and he pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair. 'Shhhh, shhhh, don't worry, it's fine,' he soothed until she stopped crying. She pulled back and looked at him. 'Gabi, he cares about you _so _much. He said he is your guardian angel. And your mom's. He told me to give you a message.' He wiped the tears on her cheeks away with his thumbs before he continued, 'he said to never stop dreaming and reaching for the stars.'

Gabi laughed and wiped her eyes. 'He always said that. Every time we looked at the stars together he told me the same thing.' Gabi sniffed, 'I'm glad he gives his consent about us.'

'He said that your mom and him had a conversation with my parents about us about a month ago. About how we should be together!'

'No way! You were da-'

'Dating Sharpay, I know. I asked my mom about it, and she cringed so much I had to forgive her.' Troy laughed. 'So, you are okay?'

'Yeah, I am. At least he still looks after me. He ambushed your dream for me! That's awesome.'

Troy laughed, 'yeah, but it freaked me out at first. But as long as you are happy.'

'I always am with you Troy' Gabi said quietly.

'Then here is my promise to _keep _you happy.' Troy gave her a box which Gabriella opened.

She saw a beautiful gold chain with a small pendant shaped like a 'T' with a gorgeous small diamond in the corner. 'Thank you.' Gabi choked out still in shock, 'it is absolutely…stunning!' She threw her arms around his neck clutching the necklace and hugged him tightly. Troy laughed and hugged back. He then took the necklace from her and put it around her neck. He smiled at how beautiful it looked against her skin. He put his hand into her hair and pulled her towards him and they shared a kiss full of love and passion for each other.

'Keep dreaming,' Troy whispered into her ear.

'And reach for the stars,' Gabi whispered back.

**

* * *

AN: Aww I loved writing that bit. Hope you liked it. Review please!**


	12. Chapter 11: Prom Dress Shopping

**AN: I can't believe school starts again next week! I want more holiday!**

**Chapter 11-Prom Dress Shopping**

Disclaimer: Still don't own HSM.

* * *

Taylor and Gabriella were getting tired towards the end of the prom dress shopping trip but Sharpay was still going strong. Between them they had tried on about one hundred dresses and all of them were not good enough for any of the three girls. 'Come on girls, there are three more shops! After that _then_ we can go home,' Sharpay said excitedly.

'Seriously, girl, Shar can shop for about 3 days at a time,' Taylor whined to Gabi as they slowly made their way into another shop. Taylor flicked along dresses on a rack when she came across a pale yellow dress. It was a halter neck and would go down to just past the knee. 'oooh,' Taylor enthused and Gabi came up to look at the dress.

'Try it on,' Gabi said, 'it is stunning.'

'Yeah, Tay! I love it,' Sharpay said happily when she saw the dress.

Taylor went to the dressing rooms while Gabi and Sharpay carried on looking around the shop. She came out in the dress and decided to buy it after both girls told her how great it looked on her.

'One down, two to go,' Gabi said, turning more and more determined to find a dress for her.

* * *

The boys meanwhile were playing basketball at Troy's house. 'So Troy, looking forward to Prom with Gabs?' Chad asked when they took a break.

'Yeah! She's performing apparently. So is Sharpay with Ryan.' Troy answered, smiling at the memory of Gabriella refusing to play what she was going to sing.

'That should be good!' Zeke said, 'Shar and Ryan always put on a good show together.'

'I wonder how the girls are doing…' Chad said, 'I'm gonna phone Tay.' He pulled out his cell and dialled Tay's number. 'Hey, Tay, how's shopping?...seriously? What colour…I have to what?!...I don't suit yellow…cause you told me I don't…fine, fine. Wait, does Troy and Zeke have to do the same thing?...Haha, Zeke will end up wearing pink in that case…' Zeke glared at him, confused about why he will have to wear pink. Troy just stared at him. 'Why do you have to go? You have already got your dress…because Sharpay has found something? So what!...OK, honey, don't shout so loud…I will go…sorry…I love you…OK, I will still be here…bye.' He put his cell down and looked at the guys, 'Yeah you two are gonna have to wear ties the same colour as the dresses the girls are wearing and they are coming round here when they are done.'

'The same colour! No way! I _am _going to end up wearing pink!' Zeke complained.

'At least we will match with our dates…' Troy said.

'Can we just play ball?' Chad interjected, 'we can worry about colours when the girls arrive.'

* * *

'I love it Shar!' Gabi said when she came out in a light blue spaghetti strap dress. It went down to her mid thigh and showed off her tan.

'Zeke will love it! And be thankful…' Taylor commented.

'Why, 'cause he won't have to wear pink?' Shar said and the girls laughed. 'That's why I chose it. The things I do for that boy!' she looked at herself in the mirror one more time then went back to get dressed to go and buy the dress.

The girls entered the last shop all on a mission to find the dress for Gabi. They worked their way up the shop and just when Gabi was about to give up she laid her hands on a beautiful red silk dress. She put her hand to Troy's necklace on her neck. _It would go perfectly with the necklace _she thought and she quietly grabbed the dress and went to try it on before any of the girls saw it.

'Where's Gabi gone?' Sharpay said once she looked around the shop and couldn't see her.

'I have no idea,' Taylor said then gasped once she saw Gabi come out of the dressing rooms. The dress was _perfect_. It hugged her hips and flattered her figure beautifully. It was a strapless dress which went down to the floor and had a slit up to the knee down the side. Sharpay looked at Gabi, speechless. Gabi smiled and turned around back to the dressing rooms.

* * *

'Hi, girls!' Chad said as the girls walked into the garden where the guys were sitting. All three of the girls had big smiles on their faces proud of their success.

Zeke didn't waste any time, 'Shar, sweetie, what colour do I have to wear?' Troy laughed.

'Coral blue.' Sharpay said with a sweet smile on her face and Zeke punched the air and ran over to her and lifted her high in the air. She squealed in shock and kissed him when he set her down on the floor again.

'And you have to wear red, Troy,' Gabi said and walked over to him to plant a kiss on his cheek.

'Can I see it?' Troy asked, wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her in close.

'Nope. It is going to be a surprise.' Gabi said.

'You are going to _love _it!' Tay said as Chad walked over to her.

'But you are still going to have to wait!' Gabi said then she grabbed the basketball on the grass then ran to the court with Troy running behind her and they played one on one, laughing as they played.

* * *

'Jack! Look at this,' Lucille Bolton said while looking out of the window as Troy and Gabriella played.

Jack walked over and saw Gabi score a basket. He whistled, 'she has game!' then he chuckled when he saw Troy grab her and spin her around.

'Carlos would be proud,' Lucille stated sadly.

'Correction, he _is _proud,' Jack smiled and wrapped his arms around his wife. 'They remind me of us when we were young. Playing basketball in my garden…you always managing to score against me…'

'And you taking defeat very badly,' Lucille laughed. 'How about we have Gabs over for lunch tomorrow with Marie?'

* * *

'TROY PUT ME DOWN!' Gabi squealed as he continued to spin her round and round. Troy put her down and everyone came over to them.

'Wow, man. One day you are gonna lose to that girl,' Chad said.

'No way! Not going to happen,' Troy stated and Gabi hit his arm playfully.

'Anyway, I have to go guys, my mom is expecting me home soon, so she can see the dress.' Gabi said.

'So your mom can see your dress and I _can't_.' Troy complained.

'Exactly. Too bad Wildcat,' Gabi laughed when Troy gave her a pleading look and pulled away from his grasp and started to make her way to Sharpay's car to collect her dress.

'Troy followed closely behind her. 'No I am not trying to see your dress. I just want to say goodbye.' He said when Gabi noticed him.

'Don't worry I trust you,' Gabi said and reached up to kiss him when Lucille came out of the front door and interrupted them.

'Oh sorry kids, but I just want to ask Gabriella if she wants to come over for lunch tomorrow with her mom.' Lucille quickly said, embarrassed for walking out to find the couple almost kissing.

'I'd love to,' Gabi smiled, 'I'll ask my mom and she will probably phone you tonight.'

'Fantastic…can I see your dress?' Lucille asked.

'Sure! Troy turn around, please.' Troy glared at her while his mom and Gabriella laughed at him then turned on his heel obediently.

He heard his mom adore the dress and Gabriella laugh before Gabi told him that he can come over again. 'I think it is seriously unfair that my _mom_ can see the dress and I can't,' he sulked.

'Oh sweetie, Brie just wants to surprise you on the night, that's all! You won't be disappointed.' Lucille said and Gabi blushed. Troy couldn't resist. He walked over to Gabi and hugged her and kissed her forehead.

'In that case, I will wait. Impatiently.'

Lucille laughed. 'We'll see you tomorrow, darling.'

'Will do. Bye Lucy, bye Troy.' Gabi waved at the mother and son then set off towards her house with the bag containing her dress in her hand.

Troy watched her with the sun setting in front of her. Lucille smiled at her son and said, 'by the way, Troy. That necklace you gave her is stunning.'

'Thanks. I'm glad you like it.' He grinned and his mom kissed his cheek and went back inside the house.

**

* * *

AN: You know the drill…REVIEW please!**


	13. Chapter 12: When you believe

**AN: I don't know how this chapter will turn out, so bear with me.**

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or the characters

**

* * *

Chapter 12-When you believe**

Lunch at the Bolton's was going great. It was like they were one big family. There was laughter and pleasant conversation for the whole afternoon. Troy and Gabriella sat next to each other holding each others hands under the table. This didn't go unnoticed by Marie. She made eye contact with her daughter and smiled at her knowingly, which made Gabi squirm with embarrassment.

After lunch the adults went to the living room to chat together and Troy and Gabi escaped upstairs into his bedroom. Troy closed the door and walked over to Gabriella who was sat on his bed fiddling with his foam basketball. He took it away from her and tossed it over his shoulder. She laughed and reached up to kiss him. He put his arms around her waist and kissed back slowly pushing her back onto the bed. He laid on top of her, careful not to crush her. 'Te quiero,' he whispered into her ear then started to kiss her neck.

Gabi pulled back. 'Since when do you speak Spanish?' She asked and Troy laughed.

'It's called buying a simple phrase book.'

'Ah. Well, impress me with your new found talent of yours,' Gabi said seductively.

'Nah. That's the only phrase I know!' Gabi laughed and was cut off by Troy's lips landing on hers again.

'I…love…you.' Gabi said between kisses. They carried on kissing for around fifteen minutes before they decided they should go back downstairs before their parents got suspicious.

'So how is your performance for Prom coming on?' Troy asked while they were walking downstairs.

'Great. I have a rehearsal at school on Wednesday before the Prom on Friday.' Gabi said confidently.

'Nervous?' Troy smiled.

'Of course, but I want to do it.'

'I can't wait to see you perform,' Troy said as they walked into the living room. They sat down and made conversation with the parents but they were only interested in each other.

* * *

'Come on Troy. We will be late otherwise.' Lucille called. Jack and Lucille were going to give Troy a lift in their Mercedes to Gabriella's house then Troy was going to borrow the car to take Gabi to Prom in better style than a truck.

Troy came downstairs in his tux and a red tie. His mom looked admiringly at him while Jack stood proud. 'You look great, son,' Jack said and patted his son on the back. 'Now let's go.'

* * *

The Bolton's arrived at the Montez's house and waited until Gabi called them from upstairs when she was ready. She called them and Troy waited nervously next to the stairs while Marie was at the door with her camera ready. Gabi made her entrance with her dress on and everyone's mouths dropped. Her hair was tied into a look bun at the back with loose bits of hair framing her face. Her make up was subtle but her eye make up was dark and brought out her eyes brilliantly. She had Troy's necklace on and she finished the look off with a wide gold bangle and black heels. Marie clicked the camera as Gabriella walked down the stairs to be met by a speechless Troy who smiled and kissed her cheek. He brought out a corsage with beautiful white flowers and slid it on her wrist. 'You look gorgeous' he said as his mom engulfed his girlfriend into a massive hug. After a lot of photo taking and teary moments from the mothers, the couple left, arm in arm, and got into the car and made their way to the hotel were Prom was taking place.

* * *

'Shar, Ry, that was _amazing_!' the gang gushed when they returned from their performance. It was a fast number which got the whole audience dancing a cheering. Zeke wrapped his arms round Sharpay and kissed the top of her head lovingly.

'Where's Brie?' Troy suddenly asked and Sharpay and Ryan exchanged a knowing look while everyone looked around the hall to try and spot her.

The hall was suddenly met by Kelsi playing the piano on stage however there was no singer with her. Everyone looked at one another confused when suddenly they heard a voice.

**Many nights we've prayed  
With no proof anyone could hear**

'Gabi,' Troy whispered when he recognized the voice. But she was no where in the hall.

**In our hearts a hopeful song  
We barely understood  
Now we are not afraid  
Although we know there's much to fear  
We were moving mountains  
Long before we knew we could**

Gabi walked into the hall as the chorus started to play

**There can be miracles  
When you believe**

She was walking towards the stage looking forward and grasping the necklace around her neck. Troy could see the tears in her eyes and he instantly knew who she was dedicating the song to.

**Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve  
When you believe  
Somehow you will  
You will when you believe **

In this time of fear  
When prayer so often proves in vain  
Hope seemed like the summer birds  
Too swiftly flown away  
Yet now I'm standing here  
My heart's so full, I can't explain  
Seeking faith and speaking words  
I never thought I'd say 

Gabi looked up while she continued to sing. _This is for you, Daddy _she thought as she launched into the chorus again.

**There can be miracles**

**When you believe**

**Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve  
When you believe  
Somehow you will  
You will when you believe**

**There can be miracles  
When you believe**

**  
They don't always happen when you ask  
And it's easy to give in to your fears  
But when you're blinded by your pain  
Can't see your way clear through the rain  
A small, but still, resilient voice  
Says help is very near**

A group of students came onstage and started singing the chorus while Gabi sang over the top, allowing tears to stream down her eyes.

**There can be miracles**

**When you believe**

**Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve  
When you believe  
Somehow you will  
You will when you believe**

**There can be miracles  
When you believe**

The music stopped and the whole crowd erupted in cheer and Gabi smiled and walked off stage and silently left the hall. Troy followed and caught up with her and wrapped his arms round her tightly. 'I'm so proud of you,' he said.

'That means he must be as well,' Gabi whispered.

'Your father was, is, and always will be proud of you, Gabriella.' Troy said, wiping away her tears and looking deep into her eyes. Whenever Troy used her full name, she knew he was completely serious.

Gabi smiled widely at him and kissed him passionately. 'Troy, when you take me home tonight, I don't want you to leave,' she stated.

Troy's eyes widened when he realized what this meant. 'Brie, are-are you sure?'

'Completely. I love you.'

Troy kissed her and said, 'I love you too.' They made their way back inside, knowing that the night will be a night they will never forget.

**

* * *

AN: I hated that last sentence but I didn't know how else to finish it. Oh well, I am happy with the rest :-)**


	14. Chapter 13: Back Home M Rated

**AN: By the way, for those Brits out there and who didn't know, 'When you believe' was quite famous before Leon sang it in the X factor. It came from 'The Prince of Egypt' and was sung by Mariah Carey and Whitney Houston. It's an amazing song, I know.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS M RATED FOR THE FIRST SCENE..**

Disclaimer-I only own the plot.

**

* * *

Chapter 13-Back Home**

Troy and Gabriella drove to the house in silence. The rest of the Prom had been great; everyone was dancing, talking, laughing and having a good time, and before they knew it, the dance was over.

Troy pulled into Gabi's driveway and looked at the house. 'Wait. What about your mom?' Troy suddenly asked.

'What _about _my mom?'

'What is she gonna say when I walk upstairs and spend the night there with you?' Troy said, panicking slightly.

Gabi noticed this and took hold of his hand. 'Hey, calm down. She is out with your parents, remember. They are going to a show then staying in a hotel for the night 'cause it finishes so late.'

Troy laughed. 'Yeah, forgot that detail, which makes it better. Now I don't have to worry about my mom seeing me walk in tomorrow morning. I don't think I can handle a talk from my father…too embarrassing.' Gabi laughed and they both got out of the car and made their way into the house.

Gabi started walking up the stairs to go to her room and Troy watched her. _I can't believe this is happening_ he thought, _it is too good to be true._ He smiled and followed Gabriella up the stairs.

He found her sitting on the bed expectantly, waiting. He walked over to her and said, 'you know, we can just sleep. I don't want to push you. I made a promise to your mom.'

'I know. But I want to do this,' Gabi said and leaned in to kiss Troy. He backed away before she could touch him and took of his jacket. Gabi took it off him and placed it on the seat near the bed. 'I don't think you want to ruin your tux,' she laughed and Troy kissed her while her mouth was open. Gabi moved her hands to his tie and undid it then started to unbutton his shirt. She ran her fingertips over his muscles and then she moved so he was lying down on the bed and she was straddling his waist.

'I don't think you want to ruin your dress, either,' Troy whispered and found the zip for the dress on the side and pulled it down. He slid the dress over her head and stared at how beautiful her body is. He placed the dress next to his jacket and Gabi then pushed his down to lie on his back again and she kissed his chest. Troy's breathing got heavier when she went lower down his chest He couldn't believe what this girl was doing to him.

Slightly unsure of what to do next, Gabriella unzipped his trousers and pulled them down slowly. She pulled them off, taking off his shoes at the same time then threw them on the floor. Gabi then grazed her hand over his boxers. 'Brie,' Troy groaned and Gabi smiled, becoming more confident. She pulled down his boxers and continued to rub him and Troy groaned even louder.

Troy flipped her over so she was on the bottom and kissed down her neck. He then reached her breasts and he pulled her up to undo the clasp of her strapless bra. He threw the bra on the floor, forgotten, and he began to suck on of her nipples while massaging the other breast. 'Oh…my…god…' Gabi groaned while he moved onto the other breast. He finished and moved down her stomach and he slipped his fingers down the elastic of her panties and pulled them down, noticing that they were wet. He discarded her underwear and moved up and looked into Gabi's eyes to make sure she was OK. 'Keep going,' she whispered and he slid his finger into her. She yelped in pleasure and bucked her hips up.

Troy smiled at her and whispered 'I love you, Baby' and he began to pump his finger up and down, getting faster and faster. She moaned when she came and said, 'Love you too.'

He got off the bed and found his trousers and grabbed a condom from his pocket. Gabriella stared at him in surprise. 'So you knew that we would sleep together then?' she said.

Troy laughed. 'No, its called going to the men's restroom at the hotel after his girlfriend told him that she wants him to stay the night.' He got back on the bed and put the condom on. 'Now are you sure, about this?'

'Just go, Troy. I want you. Now,' Gabi answered impatiently.

He positioned himself on top of her and slowly pushed himself inside her. Troy heard Gabi gasp at the sensation and he smiled at her supportively. He thrust in and out slowly then Gabi whispered, 'faster,' and he gradually sped up. Troy felt an orgasm coming and he said to Gabi, 'you gonna come with me?' and she nodded moaning at each trust Troy made. Troy made one final thrust and he felt Gabi tighten and they both reached their climax together, yelping each others name in pleasure. Troy collapsed on top of her then pulled out. Gabi wrapped her arms around Troy's back and they stayed like that until they gained their breath back.

Troy lifted himself of Gabi and disposed of the condom. He then turned back to Gabi and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She smiled at him, remaining silent and snuggled into his chest and quickly fell asleep. Troy looked at her admiringly until sleep finally took over his body.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella were woken by Troy's cell ringing. Troy moaned and reached over to grab his jacket and answered it without looking at the ID. 'Hello?' He said groggily.

'BOLTON! Where are you? We were supposed to meet up for hoops and you aren't at home. No one is there. Have you like moved, or something.' Chad shouted.

Troy moaned. 'No, my parents are at some hotel.'

'And you are? Wait. WAIT! No WAY! You are with Gabs, aren't you?' Chad continued to shout in excitement.

'Bye Chad.' Troy said.

'So…how was it? Good? Bad?'

'BYE CHAD!' Troy shouted and hung up. He tossed his phone on top of his jacket and realized that Gabi may have fallen asleep again and he had shouted. He turned around to find Gabi laughing quietly. 'What?' Troy asked.

'Nothing, just how crude Chad is makes me laugh. I don't know how Tay copes,' Gabi giggled.

'Haha, yeah, hilarious.' Troy said and rolled himself on top of her and kissed down her neck.

'Troy…Troy, as much as I love that…you have to stop.' Gabi groaned as he continued. She flipped him over so she was on top leaned down and just before there lips met she pulled away and climbed off the bed.

'That's mean,' Troy whined then laughed when Gabi turned back and winked at him. She went into the bathroom. And soon Troy could hear the sound of the shower running. He slipped on his boxers and trousers and made his way downstairs. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed the pancake mix from the cupboard and started to make a few for him and Gabi to eat for breakfast. Just as he was serving them onto plates he felt two arms come around his waist. He turned around and found Gabriella with wet hair and just in his shirt from last night. 'Woah,' he breathed, 'careful Brie.'

'What?' She asked trying to sound innocent.

'I won't be able to eat my pancakes 'cause I will be so distracted by how much I want you.' Troy said. Gabi giggled and kissed his ear lobe. 'Brie,' he groaned in pleasure.

Gabi pulled back and grinned at him, then grabbed the plates of pancakes and took them to the table. She sat down and started to eat her own while Troy slowly made his way to the table and sat down. They ate in a pleasant silence until they had finished. Gabi took the plates to the sink and dumped them in there. 'OK, Gabs. I need my shirt back. I need to go home.'

'Make me,' Gabi smirked and she ran away before he could grab her and ran upstairs. Troy laughed as he watched her ran then set after her. He entered the room to see her sitting on the bed waiting. Troy sighed and walked over to her and leaned down to connect with her lips and soon they were repeating last night's experience.

* * *

Troy drove back to his house in bliss, replaying all of the events in his head. He didn't even notice the car driving straight towards him until it was too late. As he realized what was going to happen, he whispered, 'I'm sorry Carlos.'**

* * *

AN: Sorry that may have been a bit harsh…what's gonna happen. ARGH THE SUSPENSE! Sorry I took ages…I got grounded for the most pathetic reason ever. **

**Review please.**


	15. Chapter 14: Déjà Vu

**AN: Hey hey, thanks for the reviews…keep it up!**

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM

**

* * *

Chapter 14 – ****Déjà**** Vu**

'SHIT!' Gabriella yelled as she ran into her mom's car and quickly pulled out of her driveway.

Anna called Gabi 2 minutes ago after Troy's parents receiving a phone call from the hospital. As soon as Gabi heard the words 'Troy' and 'Hospital' she was off the phone and running to the car. She was trying to concentrate while speeding to the hospital but tears were already in her eyes and pouring down her face. _How can this happen? How can I lose Troy so soon after Daddy? After what happened last night? _She reached the hospital and parked the car scruffily into an empty space and sprinted into the hospital. She reached the Intensive Care Unit and saw Jack, Lucille and Anna sitting down, worried. Lucille was crying. She walked over and hugged Lucille then Jack and her mom. 'I am so sorry! This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't made him stay!' Gabi cried.

'Ella, we are not blaming you,' Jack soothed, 'it was the other driver's fault. He was drunk at 11 AM!'

'But-'

'And all three of us were expected for you two to sleep together. That was the whole reason we went out!' Anna interrupted. Gabi sat there stunned. _They knew?_

'Troy Bolton?' A nurse called out after looking at her clipboard. All four of them raised their hands and the nurse went over to them. 'Troy is doing okay. He is stable, but in a light coma. He has suffered from major concussion and a couple broken ribs. It's a miracle that that is all that happened.'

'When can we see him?' Lucille asked hopefully.

'Now,' the nurse answered, 'but two at a time.'

'Gabs and Lucille can go first,' Jack said.

'No, you can go, you are the father,' Gabi replied. Jack shook his head then nodded it towards the room. Gabi stood up and looked at him gratefully then followed Lucille into the room. Before she even saw Troy she got a huge sense of déjà vu. She quickly realised that it was the same room that her father was in only a few weeks ago. She gulped hard and looked over to Troy.

* * *

Troy opened his eyes to see himself in a white room. It was empty except for one figure dressed in a suit. The same suit from before in his dream. 'Carlos!' Troy cried, 'I am so sorry.' 

'What for?' Carlos Montez questioned, 'if anything, you should be thanking me.'

'Thanking you?' Troy did a double take, 'but, I am in heaven…all the white. I have let you down. I am not going to be able to protect Brie anymore,' Troy mumbled sadly, tears coming to his eyes.

'You're not in heaven. You are at the gateway. The place where you choose.'

'Choose what?'

'To live…or to die. That was all I could do. You were going to die. That car was going too fast.' Carlos answered.

'You…_saved _me?' Troy asked, stunned.

'Yes. I had to. I can't allow my princess to be all alone. You two are soul-mates. I've been told so,' Carlos smiled at the thought of the two being together.

Troy stood there in silence. He had been given a second chance; the chance to cheat death. All thanks to his girlfriend's father. 'What do I do?' Troy croaked.

'I have to show you something before you choose. The future,' Carlos grinned at Troy then walked out one of the three doors in the room and Troy quickly followed.

* * *

'Troy, honey, you have to wake up,' Gabriella pleaded. She was looking at him intently holding his hand with one hand and stroking his hair back from his face with the other. It was Monday, 3 days since the accident. She had to go back to school and by then everyone knew that Troy was in a coma. The day was awful; everyone looked at her and whispered about what had happened. Chad, Taylor and Sharpay were very supportive though, as well as the rest of the gang. They kept talking to her about interesting things to keep her mind off what was happening with Troy. As soon as school finished she had Chad take her to the hospital. 

'Everything will be fine,' Lucille said from a chair in the corner of the room.

'I just don't like him being in the same room…' Gabi admitted.

'Don't be too suspicious, dear. Troy is strong. He will fight to get back, maybe with a little help,' Lucille suggested.

'From whom?'

'Your father.' She stated.

* * *

'Why are we at the graveyard?' Troy asked. Carlos shushed him and nodded towards a woman walking towards a grave. She knelt down and put a flower in her hand next to the tombstone. She then began to cry hard. 'Who is that?' 

'Don't you recognise her?' Carlos said.

Troy walked slowly over to the grave and looked at the woman. _Gabi_ he thought in shock, he then, knowing what he was going to see, looked at the tombstone. _Troy Alexander Bolton_ it read at the top. 'She never got over you,' Carlos explained. She married a guy from college but soon divorced him after he noticed that she hadn't properly moved on from you. He offended you then it was game over. She divorced him on the spot.' Gabriella stood up and walked away, but looked towards where Troy and Carlos was, as if she sensed something.

'She looks so…different.' Troy said. And she did. She looked tired and sad. Her skin didn't glow anymore, her hair had lost its bounce, and her eyes looked flat and lifeless.

'She is heartbroken. She cried over you on her wedding day. Now come, I'm going to show you what happens if you choose to _live_.' Carlos started to walk towards the church and entered it. There stood Gabriella once again, but the same Gabriella as Troy knew. She was in a wedding dress and she couldn't be happier. She was with Anna and Taylor and Sharpay. They were all smiling at the bride who looked absolutely stunning. Tay and Shar left and walked down the aisle together and left the mother and daughter on their own. Gabriella looked back towards Troy and Carlos like before in the graveyard. 'You and Brie have a special connection. She can sense you if you are near,' Carlos explained before Troy had the chance to ask. Anna and Gabi both gave each other a huge hug. Both men smiled at the scene and Troy began to walk towards her when the doors opened and she walked down the aisle with Anna. Troy looked down the church and saw himself next to the vicar and Chad. He smiled. He was marrying Gabriella, the love of his life. He looked towards Carlos who had tears in his eyes. 'I'll be here in 7 years time. I promise,' Carlos stated, and then walked out of the church. Troy followed and then they were in the white room again.

'What happens after we marry?' Troy asked.

'Do you really want to know? It takes away the surprise.' Carlos smiled.

'I guess you are right. I'll just have to wait and see!' Troy laughed, 'at least we stay together. That is the most important thing.'

'So I see you have made your decision. Choose one of the two doors. Either one will take you to your desired location.' Troy nodded and gave Carlos a hug.

'Thank you. For saving my life.' Troy said then walked through the door on the left.

Carlos watched him leave and smiled, 'Too bad he won't remember this.'

* * *

The next thing Troy found was him waking up in his hospital bed. He looked around to see that this was Carlos' room from all those weeks ago. _What happened? _He asked himself. The last thing he remembered was the sound to metal on metal as the two cars collided. He had a massive headache. He looked down to see his Gabriella clutching his hand and sleeping with her head on his lap. He smiled and also noticed his mom and dad also asleep in a couple of chairs. 

Troy twitched his hand slightly and Gabi jolted awake and looked up at Troy She quietly smiled as tears cascaded down her face. 'I thought I had lost you,' she whispered.

'Never, I'll always fight to be with you. I'm sorry to have hurt you.'

'Shh,' Gabi shushed and reached up to kiss his lips, 'you didn't hurt me, just scared me.'

Troy said nothing more. He shuffled along the bed and motioned for Gabriella to get onto the bed with him. She willingly did so and they held each other in silence. 'How long has it been,' Troy asked.

'A week, it's Friday again.'

'No way. I am so sorry.'

'Don't worry. If you had decided to leave, Troy, I would have to follow you.' Gabi said quietly.

'Hey, I'm not going anywhere for years. We're soul-mates, Gabriella Montez.' _Where did that come _he thought.

Gabriella said nothing. She smiled and moved closer into Troy and they slept, knowing that everything will be alright.

**

* * *

AN: See, it's all good, you didn't think I would kill Troy, did you?**

**Review.**


	16. Chapter 15: Dude We Cant just do Nothing

**AN: I have slightly changed the previous chapter, cause I just wanted to add a tiny detail to it.**

Disclaimer-I don't own HSM or the characters

**

* * *

Chapter 15 - Dude, we can't just do nothing**

One week later, Troy was allowed out of the hospital. He couldn't remember the dream he had while he was in the coma and he didn't understand why he lived because the other driver died from impact. The doctors just told him that he was a very lucky man. One thing Troy did know, however, was that he and Gabriella could not be happier. She helped him catch up with his school work when she visited him everyday after school and they spent a lot of time together.

Troy walked into school 2 weeks after the crash with a back brace on to protect his ribs. Everyone who passed him called out to him saying things like 'Glad to see you back,' or 'Welcome back, Troy,' and Troy smiled and said 'hi' back to all of them. He found Gabriella at her locker and he walked up to her and grabbed her hand. Before she had a chance to greet him he was towing her towards the rooftop. Once they reached their destination Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her deeply.

Gabriella pulled back and breathed, 'good morning to you too, Bolton,' and kissed him back. They broke apart and the held each other, enjoying each other's company.

'It's good to be back,' Troy said quietly.

'I think the whole school is happy that you are back,' Gabriella answered.

'Only because I am the basketball guy.'

'Hey!' Gabi leaned away from Troy's hold on her to look at him properly, 'Everyone was worried about you. Not just because you are the varsity captain, because no one wants to see a good guy get hurt.' Gabi raised her hand to cup Troy's cheek.

Troy smiled and kissed Gabi's forehead. 'Thanks,' he said.

'What for?'

'Giving me a reason to fight for my life,' Troy answered.

'Stop saying that, Troy. It scares me.'

'Sorry, but I have this strange feeling that I was supposed to die that day. Instead I only ended up in a coma which I got out of. I think you are the reason I lived.' Troy wiped the tears away from Gabi's face that were slowly falling.

'Your mom has a theory as to why you didn't die,' Gabi mumbled, slightly embarrassed.

'Oh yeah? What is it?' Troy smiled.

'Daddy saved you. Or he helped you come back,' Gabi looked down.

'Maybe he did. I wish I can remember what happened while I was in a coma. I always thought that there is some sort of dream. A life changing one. How can it be if you don't even remember it?' Troy said sadly.

'Maybe you do remember it. In here,' Gabriella pointed at his heart.

'You know, Brie? You might just be right,' Troy looked down at Gabi again and she reached up to kiss him.

* * *

'So, summer is quickly approaching us…' Chad announced at lunch while everyone was eating.

'And I thought all this time that you can't read calendars,' Taylor said sarcastically.

'I think we should do something as a group,' Chad said, ignoring Taylor's comment.

'I was thinking of just staying at home relaxing,' Troy said.

Chad stared at him in disbelief. 'Dude, we can't just do nothing! This is gonna be the last summer that we are high school kids. Next summer we are _freshman_!'

'Don't even mention college,' Taylor said, 'I'm already beginning to freak out about it.'

'Well, we should take our minds off college and have some _fun_,' Chad enthused.

'Well what do you want to do, Danforth?' Sharpay asked.

'Yeah, what is your master plan?' Zeke added.

'Well, err, not quite there yet…' Chad said and everyone groaned.

'I agree with Chad,' Gabi stated.

'You do?' Troy asked. He was planning to spend summer chilling out with Gabriella.

'Yeah. But I have more of an idea that 'err',' Gabi laughed.

'What's that?' Taylor asked.

'You might not know this…but I got my inheritance a couple weeks ago.' Gabi said, hiding the hint of sadness in her voice.

'Why didn't you tell us?' Chad said.

'What else happened two weeks ago?' Gabi asked everyone. Everyone went quiet when they realized what she meant. 'Sorry I didn't tell anyone, but my priority was to make sure Troy was alright. Moving on. My father had a something which was left in my name.'

'Gabs, just tell us! What do you have?' Zeke asked excitedly.

'I have a house,' Gabi said, 'a large one.'

Everyone stared at her. Sharpay found her voice first. 'Where?'

'Hawaii.'

'_Hawaii!_' Everyone repeated.

'Hawaii.' Gabi said, smiling.

'Oh.' Taylor said.

'My.' Chad followed.

'GOD!' Sharpay finished.

'Hawaii?! You never mentioned a house in Hawaii!' Troy said, not bothering to contain his excitement.

'I never knew we had one. Mom said that they had bought it a few months ago to surprise me with in summer. It worked, but for the wrong reasons.' Gabi said. Troy put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her hair. 'But my mom said last night that she will be going on business for a lot of the summer, so I was either gonna stay at Troy's or follow her to New York and just I stay at the hotel during the day. I might as well use the house like I was meant to. And what's better than spending the summer with friends!'

'And your mom will be fine with that?' Zeke questioned.

'Of course. She trusts me enough, and everyone of you that she has met. There's no reason she won't let us. We are 17.'

'We're going to Hawaii!' Taylor chorused.

'WE'RE GOING TO HAWAII!' Everyone repeated louder, laughing.

* * *

Chad, Taylor, Gabi and Troy were all at Troy's house studying in silence. Everyone was almost finished when Chad started laughing. 'What's so funny about algebra?!' Taylor said, smacking Chad around the back of the head.

'Ouch! That hurt Tay! And it wasn't math that was making me laugh, it was the fact that we are-'

'Chad, stop going on about Hawaii! We still have school to think about!' Troy interrupted.

'You've been spending too much time with Brie, man.' Chad laughed.

'Charming, Chad,' Gabriella said. She shut her book and put everything into her book bag. 'Anyway, I need to go. I need to talk to my mom about-'

'HAWAII!' Chad said

'CHAD!' All three of them yelled

'Well, yeah,' Gabi smiled. She kissed Troy goodbye and hugged Taylor. She walked past Chad, not forgetting to smack him on the back of the head like Taylor did. 'You're right, Tay,' Gabi said over her shoulder, as she kept walking, 'it's really fun hitting Chad.'

'Hey!' Chad complained but was met with laughter from Troy and Taylor.

* * *

That night Gabriella was lying on her bed, reading when she heard a tapping at her balcony door. She got up and opened it, to find Troy standing there, smiling in his pyjamas. 'Do you know what time it is?! And why are you dressed like that?' Gabi asked, pointing at his clothes.

'I was lonely, and I couldn't sleep,' Troy whispered pulling her close to him.

'Then take a sleeping pill.' Gabi said.

'Way to ruin the moment, Brie'

Gabi laughed and kissed him hard on the mouth, running her fingers through his hair. Troy lifted her up gently and laid her on the bed. 'Troy I don't want to hurt your ribs,' Gabi murmured against Troy's mouth.

'I have just climbed up a tree. I think I can handle this.' Troy whispered in her ear and they continued kissing. Troy pulled up her top and over her head, running his hands over her body. They continued to slowly make love, savouring every moment as if it is the last time they can do this, like it almost was just a couple of weeks ago.

Afterwards they held each other under the covers of Gabriella's bed. 'So what did your mom say?' Troy asked.

'She asked what day do we all want to go. She was completely up for it. She said that when she and Daddy looked at it, they imagined me with all my friends there. She wants that to happen. I can't wait!'

'It sounds fantastic. Everyone together. But, to be honest, I wouldn't have complained if it was just us two in Albuquerque,' Troy said.

'Well, we will have some time to ourselves. Late night swimming in the pool?'

'Pool? There's a pool?'

'Yup. It's also right on the beach. It sounds amazing. I've seen the pictures.' Gabi smiled.

'In that case. Late night swimming with picnic it is. With a walk along the beach afterwards, of course.' Troy said, tightening his grip on Gabriella.

'Absolutely. It's gonna be the best summer ever. I wanna remember this summer, Troy.' Gabi said.

'It will be perfect. I'll make sure it is. As you said, what can be better than spending the summer with friends?' Troy asked planting a kiss on her temple.

'Spending it with my boyfriend,' Gabi answered smiling at him.

**

* * *

AN: I had to do a happy chapter, the next one will be the summer in Hawaii. Don't worry, that will just be full of fluff etc.**

**Review please, you have all been great so far!**


	17. Chapter 16: The Holiday Part 1

**AN: Any one in England doing GCSE Mocks at the moment?? Having fun? I'm not.**

Disclaimer-I only own the plot of this story.

**

* * *

Chapter 16-The Holiday (Part 1)**

The few weeks left of school quickly past and before everyone knew it, they were on the plane to Hawaii. Chad was jumping up and down in his seat like a 5 year old and Taylor was trying to calm him down while the gang laughed at the two of them. Troy smiled and looked out the window lost in thought. Gabriella, who was sitting next to him, leaned close into him and whispered into his ear, 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing, nothing at all. I guess the last bit of school stressed me out a bit,' Troy lied.

'Well we have 5 weeks of complete bliss and relaxation!' Gabi enthused, not bothering to contain her own excitement.

Troy grinned at her and kissed her.

* * *

'Gabi! How much further?' Sharpay whined.

'I don't know! Remember I have never been here before!' Gabi fired back. Troy put his arm around her shoulders which instantly calmed her down.

'We are just around the corner from the house, miss,' the taxi driver told Gabriella. The taxi turned around the corner, and slowed down outside some big gates. 'This is it, enjoy your stay!'

The driver helped everyone take their bags out of the trunk and drove away. 'OK…now how do we get in?' Chad asked. Gabi didn't say a word and opened her bag and pulled out a piece of paper. She walked over to the intercom and punched in a four digit code. The gates suddenly started to open and the gang watched in awe as they saw the house slowly appear.

'Wow.' Taylor said.

'That's not all of it!' Gabi said and she walked to the front door and unlocked it with a key. They all trudged in and Gabriella leading them through the house, all of them gushing at the interior until they reached the back glass sliding doors. They saw a huge swimming pool and steps down to the beach.

'Brie, this is _amazing_!' Troy said and hugged her tightly.

'There's a hot tub in a room down her somewhere, and there are 6 bedrooms, but mom said it is fine if some are shared, if you know what I mean.' Gabi cringed slightly.

'Your mom is really cool!' Zeke said and Sharpay grabbed his hand and dragged him up the stairs.

'We get the 2nd biggest room!' Sharpay yelled.

'Only the second?' Troy asked, confused.

'Well, Gabi should have the biggest room, shouldn't she? It's her house!' Sharpay yelled while slamming doors, finding a suitable room.

'Wow, Montez, you've changed her!' Chad said, 'She never used to be like that!'

'Well, Brie has her ways,' Troy laughed.

'C'mon, Troy, let's explore this place,' Gabi said, taking his hand.

* * *

A couple of hours later, everyone had settled in and chose their rooms. Chad and Taylor were sharing a room and Troy was staying in the same room as Gabi. All three rooms were large with en-suite bathrooms. Troy's and Gabi's bath tub was big enough for the two of them to fit in with ease. Downstairs, as Gabriella had said, there was a room with a large hot tub in it and candles strewn around the place. The kitchen was modern and Zeke couldn't wait to get his hands on it. The living room was huge and there was a huge TV ('For watching all the basketball games, man!' was Chad's comment to Troy) and 3 comfy couches with some seats as well. The best part of the room was the log fire in the centre, which no one understood why it was there as it was a tropical island and they saw no use for it.

Troy and Gabriella walked downstairs hand in hand and went outside. Gabi walked to the end of the pool area and looked out at the sea. It was breathtaking. The sand was white which made the sea look even bluer. _The sea is just like Troy's eyes_ Gabi thought and she smiled when she felt his arms snake around her waist. 'Did I mention how grateful I am for you letting me come to this house?' Troy said into Gabriella's hair.

Gabi laughed and turned around into Troy's arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed passionately. They pulled apart and before Gabi could settle into Troy's chest he picked her up and jumped into the pool, with her still in his arms. Gabi let out a scream as the fell in. Troy came up to the surface laughing followed by an annoyed Gabriella. 'I'm sorry,' Troy spluttered, 'but I have been wanting to do that ever since we arrived!'

'You're gonna pay for that, wildcat!' Gabi threatened and she flung at him and they fought in the water, going under and coming up again.

Troy pulled her under and grabbed her and captured her lips. They rose to the surface still kissing, their lips cold from the water. They gently pulled apart and leaned their foreheads together. 'And that,' Troy talked quietly, 'I've been wanting to do that since I first heard about the pool here weeks ago.'

'Hey! Are you two actually going to do get out so we can go to the beach?' Chad shouted as Troy and Gabriella were leaning in for another wet kiss.

'Dude, you see that blue thing over there?' Troy pointed towards the sea, 'Walk towards it, using the stairs over there. That's the beach.' Gabi laughed at Troy's bluntness.

'I thought we were going to go together…' Taylor said quietly.

Gabi pulled herself out of the pool and pulled off her shorts and top to reveal a black bikini under her clothes. Troy watched in awe as she stripped off. Gabi pulled him out of his trance by waving at him saying, 'Troy? Get out and grab a towel. We should get down to the beach.'

'What? Yeah, yeah, hang on.' Troy got out of the pool and pulled of his t-shirt which Gabi in a trance of her own. Troy grinned as he realized that he got his own back on her. He scooped her up and started to walk to the steps holding her bridal style when Gabriella shouted at him to let her pick up the towels on the sun recliner. He refused and Sharpay just took the towels for her and they all made their way down to the gorgeous beach.

Troy, once again, didn't let Gabi go and he ran into the sea and threw her in, making her fall smack on her butt. 'TROY!' She screamed and he threw himself into the water next to her. Chad followed Troy's pursuit and grabbed Taylor and ran into the sea with her in his arms. Zeke and Sharpay just stayed on the sand, lying in each other's arms and talking together.

* * *

The group spent the rest of the afternoon at the beach until they decided to go back to get ready to explore the island for the evening. The couples disappeared into their rooms to get ready and they met just over an hour later to leave. They walked around the nearest town and decided on a restaurant to eat at. The town was beautiful. It was peaceful but with thriving night life and many restaurants. They all concluded that they were only going to go a restaurant once a week, maybe twice, and eat at the house every other time, but go out afterwards to check out the cafes and entertainment areas. When they got tired they headed back home, Chad, Taylor, Zeke and Sharpay immediately headed upstairs and Gabi was about to follow but Troy grabbed her hand and they walked down to the beach. Gabriella took off her shoes and they walked along hand in hand, each feeling the perfection washing over them. 'You know, I didn't know what to expect here,' Gabi stated, 'but being here, with you, I can't remember being as happy as this.' She stopped walking and turned to face Troy straight on. She stroked his cheek and he cracked out a massive grin.

'You know what would make me happier?' Troy said and Gabriella looked at him confused and he leant in and gave her a sweet kiss. 'That,' Troy stated once they pulled apart. 'Tomorrow night, I want us to spend it alone together. It will be our 6th month anniversary.'

'You remembered?'

'Of course I did! What made you think I wouldn't remember?' Gabi laughed and kissed him again. And they headed back up to the house together.

* * *

Gabi woke up the next day to an empty room. She looked around confused and suddenly Troy came in the room with a tray full of food. Gabi looked at him in shock and he did a classic trip over his shoe and almost dropped the whole tray. Gabi burst out laughing while Troy walked over with a goofy grin on his face and sat down on the bed next to Gabriella. 'Happy anniversary,' he whispered into her ear before kissing her cheek, 'as demonstrated just a second ago, I have gone through a lot to do this!'

'Don't blame me for you clumsiness! And you call yourself a basketball player,' Gabi laughed, 'Thank you, Troy. I love it!' She kissed him back, this time on the lips and they tucked into their breakfast together.

They day was spent at the beach with the whole gang but at dinner time, everyone went into town except Troy and Gabriella who stayed behind. They went into the hot tub together with the candles created a romantic atmosphere then Troy got out so he could start making dinner. Gabi got out and wrapped a towel round her. She was really curious as to why Troy was being to nervous. She shrugged it off and walked upstairs to change into a pretty summer dress which she chose to wear for this night before she came. She went back downstairs again to find Troy concentrating hard on cooking and the table in the dinning room was set for two with a beautiful vase of roses in the centre. Gabi walked over to Troy and kissed the back of his neck. 'Hey wildcat this looks incredible!' She looked on the counter to find a recipe hand written. She recognized the writing instantly. 'Ah, using Zeke's recipe!'

'Well I didn't want to give you food poisoning!' Troy laughed and he got back to preparing the meal.

The rest of the dinner was perfect. Troy and Gabriella sat close together and fed each other the delicious food. Troy served up dessert of chocolate cake and then insisted of taking her down to the beach again like the night before.

They walked along the beach in silence. Gabi broke it by asking, 'Troy, what wrong? You seem really tense.'

Troy put his finger over her lips to shush her. 'I have known you all of my life, Miss Montez, yet it took me more than 16 years to realize that you are the love of my life. I live for you and you only. You are my soul, spirit, and everything. Without you, I don't exist. Tonight, on our 6th month anniversary, I want to give you a promise: A ring that says 'One day, we will go to the church and we will leave as Mr and Mrs Troy Bolton.' A ring that promises you my life. I'm not proposing to you, yet, my darling, because both us are far too young to go that far, but one day, when we are ready, I will trade this ring for an engagement one. That is of course, if you agree.' Troy pulled out a velvet box and opened it to show a silver ring with a sapphire in the middle. He took it out and put it on Gabriella's right ring finger.

Gabi gave a watery smile and looked into Troy's eyes with tears in her own eyes. 'I love you Troy Alexander Bolton. You have, had and will always have my heart, for as long as we live.' She threw her arms round his neck and they kissed so passionately, they could feel Carlos Montez smiling down at them, and they both vaguely heard, 'I will be there in 7 years time. I promise.'

**

* * *

AN: That took me so long to write! But I am really proud of it…especially the end!**

**REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 17: The Holiday Part 2

Disclaimer-Nope, don't own it.

**

* * *

Chapter 17 – The Holiday (Part 2)**

'Wow, Gabi, that ring is _gorgeous_!' Sharpay enthused in Gabriella's room when she showed the girls the ring Troy gave her.

'A promise ring? That is so important! He has practically proposed to you!' Taylor said, in amazement.

'Well, not quite, he will propose when we are ready. But, ah girls, he's the _one_. The one I see myself with when I walk down the aisle, the one I have children with, the…the _one_!' Gabi smiled at the thought of being with Troy for the rest of her life.

'Are you sure you're not too young for a promise ring?' Taylor queried, protectively.

'Maybe for some people yes, but we have known each other for our whole lives, and, yeah, we may have been a couple for just six months, but it just seems _right_, you know?' Gabi answered. Taylor nodded in acceptance.

'I always knew deep down that you were going to be together in the end, even when I was going out with Troy. That was why I was so horrible,' Sharpay mentioned. This was the first time she mentioned the times when she was dating Troy. 'You two are perfect. In the words of Shakespeare, _'Star crossed lovers'_…It's so _romantic_!' Sharpay squealed, and moved over to hug Gabriella again.

* * *

'Dude, that's huge!' Zeke said when Troy told them about the night before.

'You practically proposed to her!' Chad said, mirroring Taylor's reaction.

'Yes. I love her and something tells me that we are meant to be. We are both ready for that type of commitment, so why not?' Troy replied to Chad's comment.

'No, don't get me wrong, man. I'm happy for you! You and Gabs…wow.' Chad patted him on the shoulder and the girls walked down, all smiling widely. Troy winked at Gabriella and draped his arm around her shoulders.

'Okay! Now that the announcements have been made,' Sharpay winking at Troy and Gabi who both blushed, 'I have a great idea!' Everyone groaned. 'I think, for this week we should have a day when the girls do something and the boys do something together, and a day when the couples do something together. And no one is allowed to stay at the house or on the beach.'

'Can't we just do something as a group?' Chad groaned. Taylor whacked him round the head.

'No! Girls and Boys day is tomorrow, and couples day is in three days' time.' Sharpay enthused.

'Great!' Gabi said then ran away from the group and bombed into the pool releasing all the excitement that had gathered up in her from last night.

* * *

'Brie, what are we going to do for our day out?' Troy asked when everyone was napping in the sun beside the pool. He and Gabriella were lying on a recliner together, holding each other.

'Leave it to me, I organized it while you were sleeping earlier on,' Gabi said, cuddling into Troy's bare chest.

'Already? I wasn't asleep for that long!'

'You have no idea! You were asleep for an age. It got to the point when I got back and Chad was trying to attack you with whipped cream. He is such a kid!'

'Yeah but he isn't Chad without his immaturity, is he?' Troy smiled.

'I heard that…' Chad mumbled before falling asleep again holding Taylor.

Gabi laughed. 'Sharpay has organized our day for tomorrow. What are you doing?'

'Zeke organized it. Believe it or not, he found a basketball court, and guess what, we are going to be using it!' Troy complained.

'Troy, you love basketball.'

'Yeah, but its vacation.'

'Last year when we went on a joint family holiday you wanted to play hoops with your dad at least 3 times a week.'

'Ah, that was so much fun. It was me and your dad against you and my dad. Our moms could not stop laughing.'

Gabi giggled. 'Especially when it ended up me and your dad whipping your butts! I don't understand why everyone was so shocked that I could play basketball. I'm not that much of a girly girl.'

'It was just that fact that you made it hard for me to defend against you that shocked everyone. You were really good! I don't understand why you never tried for the girls' varsity in the end. I would have been at every game to watch you.' Troy said.

'Would you really? You were with Sharpay then…' Gabi trailed off, regretting she mentioned it. She looked over to make sure she was still asleep.

'Was I the reason you didn't try?! God, Gabi, I am so sorry!' Troy apologized, genuinely feeling guilty. He held her tighter and stroked her hair.

Gabi smiled, 'It doesn't matter. To be honest, being an athlete is really my thing…it's just fun to beat you once in a while.' Gabi kissed him and he sat up, not breaking the kiss. He picked her up and he carried her into the house, keeping their lips attached.

* * *

'Okay Shar, where are we going?' Gabi asked, they had been walking for nearly half an hour and she was getting worried that they were lost.

'It's just down here…WE'VE ARRIVED!' Sharpay shrieked.

'Ow, and what is it?' Taylor complained.

'A spa!' Sharpay said

'A spa?' Gabi repeated.

'A spa. We need to stop doing that.' Sharpay laughed.

Taylor grabbed the girls' hands. 'TO THE SPA!'

* * *

'Troy, this is ridiculous. You've been practising. You are playing against tow of us and you manage to flatten us!' Chad whined once Troy scored another basket.

Troy laughed and caught the rebound and made a shot from the 3 pointer line. 'Sorry. But I have, I need to get this scholarship!'

'Where are you thinking?' Zeke asked.

'UCLA. Might get spotted by the Lakers if I am lucky.' Troy shrugged, hiding his discomfort. In reality, Troy was nervous about college. UCLA was his dream college and he would be crushed if he didn't get in. Gabriella revealed to him a couple of weeks ago that her first choice was UCLA as well, for the gorgeous campus and the course was perfect.

'Troy, you are more than good enough to get full ride to that place!' Chad said.

'Well I have to demonstrate it for the whole of next season! If I play badly, no scholarship for me.' Troy looked down at the basketball in his hands and shot another free throw.

'Well, captain, we better get back to the house, so we can meet up with the girls.' Chad said, taking the ball with him.

'Where did they go anyway, Zeke?' Troy asked.

'Sharpay found a spa in the town. The girls are gonna be completely blissed out when we get back, if they are anything like Shar, that is.' Zeke laughed.

* * *

Two days later saw the couples going their separate ways. Chad completely shocked Taylor with two bikes at the front door and they left with a route around the area to follow. Zeke surprised Sharpay with a shopping trip (surprise, surprise). Troy and Gabriella were left with an empty house. 'You know, Brie, we aren't allowed to spent the day at the beach.'

'You think I don't know that? Come with me, bring swimming stuff.' Gabi left the house and worked her way down the steps to the beach. Troy followed and they walked along to the harbor. Gabi walked over to a guy standing by a big boat and he smiled at her. He got onboard and Gabriella called Troy over. 'He's taking us out on the boat for the day. We are gonna sun bath for a bit, then go snorkeling around the reefs here. You like?'

Troy grinned at her and ran onboard excitedly.

* * *

Chad and Taylor were cycling at a fast pace along the high paths near the house. The view from where they were was incredible. They could see the massive stretch of beach and the gorgeous sea. They saw a boat leaving a harbor and Taylor smiled and called Chad to stop. 'What's wrong?' he asked.

'You see that boat?' She pointed and Chad nodded, 'Well that is probably Troy and Gabs. She managed to hire a gorgeous boat for the day. They are gonna go to the reefs.'

'Woah, she has this place wired,' Chad smiled.

'Her mom has amazing connections here. The guy is a family friend of hers.' Taylor commented.

'Let's get going. I have this amazing place to show you at the top of this hill.' Tay and Chad got on their bikes again and pedaled off.

* * *

'I just love Hawaiian fashion! All the wraps and the hair styles! Oooh Zeke I love it here! You have to promise me we will return here one day together.' Sharpay said.

Zeke stared at her. 'You believe that it will happen? Us staying together?'

'Of course! Zeke, I know I have never said this before, but, I love you. I love you so much!'

Zeke beamed at her and hugged her tightly before saying, 'I love you too Shar. You mean the world to me.'

* * *

'Okay, so far all we have is White and lots of Lilies…' Troy said.

'Yes, and quiet. I don't want it to be a massive affair. In Albuquerque as well. I want to be at home.'

'I like the church where…' Troy stopped after realizing he was talking about the church where Carlos is buried.

'Daddy is buried?' Gabriella finished for him, 'Yeah me too. And besides, that means he would be close! The father of the bride must _always_ be there on her wedding day.' Gabi looked down.

Troy placed a finger under her chin and made her look at him. 'He will be there. You know he will.'

Gabi smiled. 'You know what would make our dream wedding complete?'

'What?'

'Zeke's cake.'

'And I thought you were going to say something really romantic.' Troy rolled his eyes jokingly.

'Hey! You know you agree. He is going to be a world-famous chef when we get married!' Gabi protested.

'Maybe, but his cake won't be the centre piece of the wedding!' Troy argued.

'But the cake is a symbol of our marriage!' Gabi tried to argue, knowing that it was a stupid point.

'So the cake is more important than the rings?' Troy asked sarcastically.

'I can't wait to plan this wedding. I can already hear the arguments now.' Gabi said in a monotone.

Troy laughed and apologized. 'I've just been a bit twitchy. College was brought up the other day when I was playing with the guys.'

'Troy, you need to stop worrying about it. It's summer! It won't be like this ever again.' Gabi cupped Troy's cheek and kissed his lips. She pulled back and grinned, 'I think it is time for snorkeling don't you?'

* * *

The weeks passed and soon the gang was heading back to New Mexico to start their senior year. Everyone was already feeling down about the fact of going to school again. Sharpay suggested going to the karaoke bar and everyone agreed to go that evening. Gabi offered to go first. She went up to the stage and said into the mic, 'This is for the wildcats out there with the ultimate East High song!' The gang cheered as the tune for 'Jump to the Rhythm' started to play.

_Oh, Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do Yeah  
Oh jump in  
Oh oh oh, yeah yeah yeah _

I used to think that winning was  
For everyone else yeah  
But then you showed me a picture of  
Me being myself yeah  
You make me feel so special inside  
Like there was nothing that I couldn't try  
I'll always feel like a winner it's true  
With you  
You make me wanna  


Gabi started to dance the routine that the whole of East High dances when it is played at Prom when the chorus started.

_  
Jump to the rhythm  
And step to the music  
All in together lets show  
How we do it  
Step to the rhythm and dance  
To the music  
All in together we shine _

Yeah,  
Life isn't all so simple though  
Tough choices to make yeah  
Trying to keep everyone happy can  
Be a mistake yeah

The time has come to be true to yourself  
Stop chasing dreams made for somebody else  
Deep inside there's a winner it's true  
oooh In you  
You make me wanna

Jump to the rhythm  
And step to the music  
All in together lets show  
How we do it  
Step to the rhythm and dance 

_To the music  
All in together we shine _

Jump to the rhythm  
and step to the music  
All in together lets show  
How we do it  
Step to the rhythm and  
Dance to the music  
All in together we shine  


Gabi was having the time of her life and the gang were clapping and cheering her. The whole audience was also clapping along to the music.

_  
Jump in, hey  
Jump out  
Hey a little bit, a little bit, a little bit, a little bit, oh  
Turn it around  
Yeah now bring it up high  
Yeah can you touch the ground  
He's got it, She's got it  
Everybody's got it _

The time has come to be true to yourself  
Stop chasing dreams made for somebody else  
Deep inside there's a winner it's true  
oooh In you

You make me wanna  
Jump to the rhythm  
And step to the music  
All in together lets show  
How we do it  
Step to the rhythm and dance  
To the music  
All in together we shine

Jump to the rhythm and  
Dance to the music  
All in together lets show how  
We do it  
Step to the rhythm  
And dance to the music  
All in together we shine 

Everyone cheered loudly as Gabi did a small bow and left the stage. She hurried back to the gang with a wide smile and flushed cheeks. Just before she sat down a man in a suit came up to her and said, 'Miss? I would like to talk to you in private, please. If you would like to join me at my table to 10 minutes or so? It is very important.' Gabi hesitated and the man continued, 'My name is Richard Johnson from Universal Records (**AN: Don't own it)** I would like to talk to you about signing you.' Everyone looked at him with open mouths and Gabi nodded and followed him to his table.

The gang turned their heads to face Troy, still completely speechless. 'Err…well…I…wow,' was all Troy managed to say.

Sharpay recovered first and shrieked, 'This is HUGE! _Universal_?! She is going to be a star! Gabriella Montez! I can see the world wide tour right now!'

* * *

'Why me, sir?' Gabriella said once they had sat down and she had introduced herself.

'Because you entertained everyone in the whole bar, and they are a tough crowd. You performed well _and_ did a dance routine. And, without sounding crude, you are a very attractive young lady. I want to make sure that no other label gets you before I do!' Richard answered, 'And by the way, call me Rich. If you agree to this, I will be your manager.'

'Err, Rich. I want to go to College. I'm still at High School!'

'Doesn't matter. I will wait until you finish college, then we can get the records and albums sorted. I just want you to be on our list.'

'Would you need to talk to my mom?' Gabi asked, warming to the idea quickly.

'Yes, I would, but nothing needs to be decided tonight. When you get home, you phone me at this number,' Richard handed her a business card. 'May I ask, where is home exactly?'

'Albuquerque, New Mexico.' Gabi answered.

'And where do you want to go to college?'

'UCLA.'

'Perfect. That is where the studio is. Well, Miss Montez, I look forward to hearing from you soon I hope!'

'You will. Definitely.' Gabi stood up, 'Thank you so much, Mr. Johnson. I am so grateful for this.'

She walked unsteadily to the table and everyone pounced on her. 'Well?' They all asked.

'He wants to sign me. They will wait for me to finish college and everything. Mom is going to phone him when we get back, hopefully!' Gabi grinned, pleased with herself and Troy launched at her and grabbed her and spun her round.

* * *

'My girlfriend. Future Popstar. Who would've known?' Troy asked himself smiling at her, as they took their final midnight walk down the beach before they left Hawaii to return home.

'Troy that was days ago.' Gabi giggled.

'I know, but it is still amazing. And your mom agreed to call! That's fantastic, Brie!' He laughed and hugged her.

'Why are you so happy about it?' Gabi pondered.

'Because I know it has been your childhood dream to be a famous singer. Nothing makes me happier to see your dreams come true.'

'Never stop dreaming…' Gabi started.

'And keep reaching for the stars.' Troy finished.

'That is our ultimate quote, isn't it?' Gabi smiled.

'Absolutely. And it is true.'

'Well, one down, one to go…' Gabi said quietly.

'Huh?' Troy asked.

'I have my dream job. We just need to get yours. It will come with time…' Gabi reached up and kissed Troy on the lips.

This really was the best vacation ever.

**

* * *

AN: YAY! She got her dreams to come true in one vacation!**

**I think this story may end soon. But I will see.**

**You know what to do. I want at least 10-15 reviews please.**


	19. Chapter 18: What Happened?

**AN: Hey hey. It's raining and I'm extremely bored and I found myself writing this chapter…it may be a bit dark, but hopefully effective!**

Disclaimer-I only own the plot, folks!

**

* * *

Chapter 18 – What Happened?**

Four months later and everyone was back at school. Gabi's mom phone Rich and they agreed to start recording towards the end of Gabriella's time at college. Troy had been scouted at a basketball game by a UCLA scout and he is still awaiting the results. Everything should be perfect.

But it wasn't.

The funny, bright, smart Gabriella whom everyone knew and loved had gone. In her place was a quiet, timid and almost scared Gabriella. Whenever Troy touched her he felt her flinch.

* * *

One day Troy couldn't stand it anymore. He was at Gabriella's house keeping her company while her mom was out and he cracked when she pushed him away when he merely hugged her. 'What the hell is wrong with you?' Troy yelled.

Gabi shuddered at his sudden outburst. 'Nothing,' she squeaked.

'Nothing? _Nothing!_ No one knows you anymore, Gabriella. _I _don't know who the hell you are anymore!' Troy shouted at the top of his voice and slammed his hand on the table. 'How can I love you if I don't know you?' he whispered to himself, looking down at the table, missing Gabi's heart slightly breaking. He looked at Gabriella and saw something that he didn't notice that had been in her eyes ever since she changed. Fear.

'Please don't shout, Troy. Please don't get angry. Please…_please don't hurt me!_' Gabi begged and she threw herself against a wall and cried harder than Troy has seen anyone cry in his life. He stared at her for a while in complete shock then moved over towards her to hold her. She pushed him away hard that he almost fell over and screamed, 'Don't touch me!'

'Why are you scared of me touching you, Brie? When have I ever hurt you?' Troy asked. He was so confused he couldn't think straight.

'He will hurt me.' Gabriella whispered thinking Troy won't hear. Troy tried to get hold of her again but she hit his chest repeatedly to try and get him off her until she just collapsed onto him and wrapped her arms round him tightly and continued to howl into his chest, soaking his shirt. Troy just held her, holding back his own tears from seeing her in this state.

After a few minutes Gabi had calmed down and she reached up to kiss him. Troy smiled into the kiss thinking that the Gabriella that he loves is back but when they separated he saw the same eyes as before. He held her arms to make sure she looked into his eyes. 'What happened, Brie?' Troy begged, '_Please _tell me…what _happened_?'

**Flashback**

_Gabriella was standing at her locker waiting for Troy to meet her on the first week of school and Derek Clarke, the football captain came up to her. 'Hello, Gabriella.'_

'_Hi Derek! Good summer?' Gabi answered politely._

'_I suppose. But I need some help with math. Can you come round my house tonight to help me out? I just don't get it.' Derek smiled at her._

'_Sure, I guess I can. Troy has basketball training. I'll be round yours at around 4?'_

'_Perfect,' Derek grinned and he walked off. It was just the beginning._

_Gabriella had 'helped' Derek with his math homework and she was just about to leave when he grabbed her arm to stop her. 'Don't go yet! I'm not finished with you!' Derek said huskily and he lunged at her and started kissing her roughly. Gabi tried to push him away from her and started screaming but Derek pulled away and slapped her in the face. 'If you carry on struggling, it will hurt a lot more next time.'_

'_Please don't do this, Derek! I beg you!' Gabi pleaded._

_Derek didn't answer and continued to kiss and her lifted her up harshly and carried her to his room and finished what he set out to do behind closed doors. All you could hear was Gabi crying in pain._

_For the next few months Derek forced her to come round his house whenever Troy had training or something after school and the activities got more and more violent and painful for Gabriella. She was scared to be touched by any guy, especially Troy, and she couldn't look at anyone in the eye for too long so they won't see the pain and fear she had in her eyes. She covered up any bruises with make up and made sure she was wearing clothes to cover them. She didn't speak much because she felt that her voice would break with the tears that always threatened to fall whenever she was near Troy because she couldn't tell him the secret which had caused her so much pain she was on the brink of giving up with life._

**End Flashback**

Troy remained silent and looked down at the ground. 'He hurt you…' he whispered. Gabi saw the tear fall from his face onto the ground. 'Please don't tell anyone! You can't tell anyone, he will kill me!'

Troy looked at her with pure hate and anger in his eyes and turned around and left the house leaving Gabriella alone in the house. She sat on the floor and held her ring thinking that she had lost the person which kept her fighting through the pain.

* * *

The next day Troy walked directly towards Gabriella's locker and he saw Derek by her locker. He marched to him and said angrily, 'You stay the hell away from Gabriella. Do you understand me?'

'Oh so you know about our little affair then?' Derek smirked, lying, 'I didn't want to at first but when I realized how hot _Brie_ is and the fact that she is going to be _very_ famous in a few years, I figured I should take the advantage. I would have a very good story to tell the press wouldn't I?'

Troy lost it and he slammed Derek against the lockers and took a swing at Derek's jaw. Derek quickly recovered and punched Troy in the gut.

Taylor was walking in the direction of her locker and she heard shouting. She quickened her pace and saw Troy and Derek fighting with a huge crowd around them. 'TROY!' She shouted, 'Troy, STOP!'

Coach Bolton ran up to the fight and tried to pull the boys apart. 'Troy, get off him!' Jack demanded.

Troy refused to listen. 'No I won't stop dad!' Troy yelled as he punched Derek repeatedly in the stomach, 'He raped Brie and I am not letting him get away with it!'

The crowd gasped. Taylor and Sharpay who were in the crowd had tears in their eyes and Chad and Zeke clenched their fists to try and contain their anger.

Coach Bolton grabbed Troy's shirt and pulled him back and put Derek into an arm lock. 'You're coming with me,' Jack whispered into Derek's ear and began to steer him towards the principal's office. 'Troy! I want you to find Gabs and bring her to the principal office in ten minutes!' Jack called over his shoulder as he left with Derek.

The crowd began to ease and Taylor stayed behind and stopped Troy from leaving the scene. She walked up to Troy and put her hand on his cheek. Troy looked at her cconfused until she began to talk. Her voice breaking with grief. 'Troy. Gabi isn't at school today...she tried to kill herself last night.'

Troy shot his head up in shock and looked at Taylor. '_What?_'

'She wrote a note and everything. Luckily her mom arrived in time to call an ambulance. But she was already unconcious. She gave me this to give to you. Anna couldn't reach your house at all last night.' Taylor handed Troy a piece of folded paper.

Troy opened the note and began to read:

_Dear mom and Troy,_

_I'm sorry for giving up, but my life in the past few months, as Troy knows, has practically fallen apart, and when he left, I had no reason to fight anymore. I have been on the brink of this for a while now, and I thought I was strong enough, but I'm not._

_Troy, move on from me, my darling. I'm a whore and a slut and I didn't deserve someone like you. Promise me you'll find another person to give the ring and necklace to._

_Mom, I'm sorry that I have to leave you all alone, but I promise things will get better. Don't be a coward like I am and give up, you are stronger than I am._

_Tell Tay, Chad, Shar and Zeke how sorry I am._

_All my love,_

_Gabriella._

Taylor handed Troy the necklace and ring to Troy and walked away slowly. Troy wiped away the tears pouring down his face and shouted to Taylor, 'Meet me at the hospital with everyone else in 20 minutes! I'll call my dad later!'

Before Taylor could argue, Troy was out of the school and rushing to the hospital.

* * *

**AN: Mwahaha. I was going to make it happy, but I changed my mind. I was thinking of finishing the story, but I thought 'why not cause a larger step back?' and I did...sorry!**

**Review!**


	20. Chapter 19: I Can't Help Her

Disclaimer – Don't own it…

**Chapter 19 – I can't help her**

'Gabriella Montez!' Troy breathed when he ran up to the reception desk at the hospital. _I have been here way too many times for comfort_, Troy thought as the receptionist scanned through the rooms to find Gabriella's room.

'Oh yes, here she is. She is in the Intensive Care Unit, room 306,' the receptionist smiled at Troy and he thanked her and rushed towards the room wondering how she can smile when she was telling a person that the person they were after was in ICU.

* * *

Anna Montez was already in the room when Troy arrived. She smiled weekly at him. 'Hi Troy. I'm sorry Taylor had to tell you, but I couldn't reach you…' Anna explained.

'It's fine, Anna. Don't worry. I was in a bad state last night,' Troy admitted.

'Did you two break up? Because I think that was what Gabi meant when I read the letter,' Anna croaked.

'No! But I think she thought that I had ran out on her, I left your house last night really angry at something, and she must have thought I was angry at her. I feel terrible…it's like it is my fault.' Troy looked at Gabriella's body. She had a ventilator on and the heart monitor was beeping at a steady rate. The sight made Troy feel ill. 'What happened?' Troy asked.

'Gabi took an overdose of sleeping pills. I think it was 13 or so…when I arrived she was unconscious with the letter and your necklace and ring on top of the kitchen counter. The bottle was on the floor next to Gabi…it was the worst sight of my life…' Anna looked down at Gabriella and stroked her face softly, 'The next thing I knew, she was rushed into surgery to drain her stomach of all the pills, but they said she may not wake up. The chances of her surviving are 50-50.'

Troy took a deep breathe as the last statement Anna made sunk in. _50-50…50-50_ kept ringing in his head. He closed his eyes and prayed to Carlos to help her.

* * *

Carlos heard Troy pleading him to save Gabriella from dying. Carlos looked down at the scene in the room and whispered, 'I'm sorry Troy. I can't help her, no matter how much I want to. I can't save her if she tried to commit suicide.'

* * *

After an hour Anna left the room for some air and Troy stayed behind. He called his dad telling him everything that had happened to Gabriella and Jack said he will get him excused from school. Troy also explained what Derek had done, and what happened in the morning. When Anna left, he sat down next to the bed and stared at Gabriella for a while, trying to make sense of what is happening. 'I will never move on from you, no matter what happens,' Troy whispered and took hold and Gabriella's hand. 'You know how to scare everyone, Brie!' Troy said quietly. He looked at her peaceful face. 'So you have an equal chance of surviving, or…not. That means you can chose, right? Can you choose to live, please? It would make everything better.' Troy laughed to himself. 'Brie, I didn't leave you. Well, I left the house, yes, but I didn't leave _you_. I was angry at Derek and myself. I was annoyed that I didn't protect you the way you should be. These will always belong to you…'

Troy took out the necklace out of his pocket and carefully put it around her neck, and then took out the ring and slipped it on her finger. He stroked the finger with the ring on it, and smiled.

* * *

Gabriella looked on at the scene, with tears in her eyes. Troy was right, she did have a choice…but she wasn't planning to live. _Everything would be better if I leave,_ she thought, not quite understanding how it would be better, but knowing it would.

She walked over to Troy who was still talking to her and kissed his head. She then started to leave the room. She heard the heart machine beginning to beep, signalling that her heart was failing. She felt a pain in the left arm and she grabbed it. _So I still need to go through the pain_ Gabriella thought.

The doctors rushed through into the room and pushed Troy away, who was still in shock. Anna came rushing into the room and took hold of Troy. They held onto each other tightly as the doctors tried to resuscitate her. Anna started to cry and Troy stroked her hair as tears slipped down his own face.

Gabriella looked at the two in surprise. She didn't move, but knew that she would have to make a choice pretty soon. She heard Anna whimpering 'Come back, Gabs. Don't give up on me now.' She then heard Troy's thoughts. 'Brie, my love, wherever you are, come back. I love you more than life itself and if you go, as you said yourself…I would have to follow. Please, Brie, I'm begging you, don't leave your mother, Chad, Tay, Zeke and Shar. Don't leave me. _Please_.'

Gabi sighed, and then tried to choose whether she should go back to her body or walk out of the door. She heard another one of her mother's cries and made her decision, knowing that she may regret it.

**

* * *

AN: Sorry this chapter was so short, but I didn't want to write what happened next. I'm going to submit the next chapter tonight though, so don't worry. Review!**


	21. Chapter 20: The Way Things Are

Disclaimer – I only own the plot and any original characters.

**Chapter 20 – The Way Things Are**

'One more time!' The doctor commanded when they were charging up the electricity to shock Gabriella with to make her heart beat again.

'No!' Anna cried, 'No! Don't give up!'

Troy hugged her tighter, 'Just believe, Anna.' He said, but he was already beginning to give up himself.

They shocked Gabriella and the monitor began to beep just like all of the other times. But this time, it continued to beep. The doctors all sighed in relief, along with Troy and Anna. 'Thank God for that,' Anna whispered, and Troy lightly chuckled.

Troy heard some shouting outside and he left the room so Anna could have a few moments and checked on what was happening. Sure enough, he found Taylor shouting at a nurse to let her into her best friend's room because she is dying and she needs to be there for her. Chad caught sight of Troy and interrupted Taylor's rant to point him out to her. The whole gang rushed up to him and bombarded him with questions on what the hell happened. They still didn't know if Gabriella was alive or not.

'Calm down, guys! I can only answer one question at a time. Firstly, yes Chad, she is alive. Secondly, she had a heart attack and she had to be shocked with electricity to revive her. Thirdly, she has a 50-50 chance to live. And finally, a maximum of four people are allowed in the room. So, Zeke, Chad and Shar can go in first. Tay can come in with me after. Anna is inside at the moment.' Troy explained.

Everyone did as they were told and Troy and Taylor flopped down on the seats outside the rooms. 'I can't believe everything that has happened. After such a perfect summer…' Taylor sighed.

'I know. I was with Anna when Brie's heart was failing, and I seriously thought she wasn't going to make it. I don't know what I would do if she never wakes up.' Troy admitted.

'Everyone would take it harshly, but we would have to pull through it together.' Taylor said and took hold of Troy's hand.

* * *

'Hi, Mrs Montez.' Chad said as they walked into the room. Anna looked up and smiled at the teenagers.

'Hi guys. Erm…I'll leave you to it. I'm going to go and eat something. I don't want to faint!' Anna tried to laugh, but failed, and left the room.

Sharpay started to cry and Zeke held her as Chad walked up to Gabriella. He noticed the necklace and the ring and smiled. 'I see Troy doesn't want to give up! Gabs, please wake up. He's a wreck without you.' Chad pushed the hair away from Gabi's face and sighed.

* * *

Once Chad, Zeke and Sharpay returned, Troy and Taylor entered the room. Troy stood back to let Taylor see Gabi. She cried quietly and whispered things to Gabriella which Troy couldn't hear. After a while Taylor stood up and walked over to Troy. 'I'm gonna go see Chad for a while. This has hit him quite badly too.' Troy nodded and Taylor left. Troy sat back down next to the bed again and took hold of Gabriella's hand. 'See how much you mean to everybody? We care for you _so much_, Brie.' He felt his hand be squeezed slightly. He looked up at Gabriella's face and saw her eyes flutter open. 'Oh my God! Brie!' He stood up and kissed her lips lightly. She looked at him, slightly scared about waking up in a hospital and looked at the table and saw a cup of water. Troy followed her gaze and realized that she wanted a drink. He grabbed the cup and held out the straw for her to take and drink from. She took massive gulps from the cup and pulled back, never breaking eye contact from Troy. 'I'm sorry,' she croaked in a raspy voice, 'I'm sorry.'

Troy hushed her. 'I love you, Brie. Nothing will change that, okay? Promise me you will never forget that.'

Gabriella nodded and Troy leaned down and kissed her again. He pulled back but Gabi put her hand round the back of his neck and kissed him back. She pulled back with a grin. She looked at her hand and noticed the ring. She looked up at Troy, confused.

'I put it back on…it belongs to you.' Troy said. He then pulled away and said, 'I'm just going to tell the nurse and everyone that you are awake, alright?' Gabi nodded at him and smiled. 'Stay awake.' Troy ordered and left the room.

Gabi sighed. _Maybe I won't regret choosing to live_ she thought.

* * *

Troy walked out into the waiting area and scanned the area for a nurse. 'Excuse me,' Troy said to the nearby nurse, 'Gabriella Montez in room 306 has woken up.' The nurse immediately understood and called for a doctor. The gang heard what Troy said and called him over.

'She's awake?' Chad asked. Troy grinned in response. He was too happy and relieved for words.

'Can someone get Anna and tell her Brie is awake?' Troy asked and Sharpay stood up and went to the cafeteria to fetch Anna. Troy followed the doctor into the room.

'Well then, Miss Montez. Let's see how you are,' the doctor smiled and did some tests on her. Anna walked in halfway through and kissed her daughter out of relief and let the doctor carry on with his tests.

Once he had finished he said, 'Well, I think you need some rest. But I think I will need you to see a councillor in the next day or so to discuss what happened with them. Mr Bolton and your mother explained the events and the police will also be coming to visit you for a statement.'

Gabi seized with nerves and everybody noticed. 'Calm down, dear,' Anna soothed, 'this is the only way that boy will get what he deserves.' Troy walked over to Gabriella and held her hand.

'I'll come check on you in a few hours,' the doctor said and left the room, leaving Gabriella with her mom and boyfriend.

'I'm really sorry for doing that. It was really stupid.' Gabi muttered.

'I'm going to admit it was, sweetheart,' Anna said bluntly, 'but the most important thing is that you are alive and recovering. But don't do anything like that again, please. I can't handle anymore drama!'

Gabi nodded and a few tears slipped down her face. 'I thought I had no one. I thought I was alone.'

'You're never alone, Brie!' Troy said softly, wiping away her tears. 'I will always be here for you. Your mom will always be here for you. And so will Chad, Tay, Shar and Zeke. I'm sorry I left you last night without saying anything, I was too angry…but it wasn't your fault, it was mine.'

'I know that now,' Gabi smiled and Anna and Troy both hugged her. She hugged back, knowing that everything will be alright. Everything was worth living for.

**

* * *

AN: She's awake and well! Yay! I'm going to start rounding this story off now. I think about 3 more chapters. If you have any story ideas, please tell me about them, and I may write about it.**


	22. Chapter 21: He Did WHAT?

**AN: Shout out to ****Baby-M-xo who gave me a great idea. This chapter is dedicated to you!**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything but the plot…sucks, I know!

**

* * *

Chapter 21 – He Did WHAT?**

Before long, Gabriella was released and she had spoken to both the police and the councillor. She no longer needs to see her because she feels that Gabriella is completely happy, she just had a slight relapse.

Derek was found guilty for sexual assault and was put into Juvi and Gabriella had never heard anything about him since.

She hasn't spoken to Troy about Derek ever since that night and Troy had never told her about his fight.

* * *

Gabriella returned to school and everyone had heard about her 'accident'; however they were all sympathetic due to what had happened before then. When she ran into Jack Bolton, he gave her a hug, saying that if she ever wanted to talk, him and Lucille were there for her. She thanked him and said that she was absolutely fine. Jack laughed, 'The things Troy do when he gets angry is amazing.'

'Sorry? I don't understand...' Gabi said.

'You mean you don't know about the fight Troy got into?' Jack asked, instantly regretting mentioning it.

'He did _WHAT?_' Gabi exclaimed left without another word to find Troy and confront him about it. She found him at his locker talking and laughing with Chad and Zeke. 'Hey, Brie!' Troy said and leaned in to kiss her.

Gabriella pulled back and shouted, 'You got into a _fight!_ Who with? Since when did I say it is ok to get into fights with people, Troy?'

Troy looked at her shocked. He took hold of her by the arm and led her away from everyone to talk to her in private on the balcony. He made her sit down as he started to explain. 'The morning after you told me…I went to your locker to talk to you and apologize for storming out, but I found Derek standing there…I told him to stay away from you and he told me lies about you cheating on me with him and he was going to push you away but he thought you were hot and you were going to be rich so it would be good to use you and all that crap…I lost it Brie. He made me so angry the only thing I was able to do was attack him. He fought back and we carried on fighting until dad tried to pull us apart. I told dad and everyone else watching by accident that Derek had raped you…Dad tugged me away by my shirt and took Derek away…Taylor then told me about you, and I immediately left school to go to the hospital. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Brie. I just couldn't find a right time to tell you.' Troy looked down at the floor, slightly ashamed.

Gabi reached her arm up took hold of Troy's face with her hand. Troy closed his eyes at her touch. 'It's okay,' Gabi whispered softly to him, 'but you could have told me…it's flattering how you got in a fight for me…but it doesn't mean you should to it again,' Gabi added, smiling a little. 'So tell me, what has happened to make you so happy this morning? Everyone knows that you don't do mornings.'

'I received a letter this morning…' Troy grinned.

'Ah, what a coincidence! So did I,' Gabriella grinned back.

'I got,' Troy started.

'A scholarship…' Gabi continued.

'To UCLA!' They both finished and Gabi jumped up from her seat and hugged Troy. 'Are you sure you want to go there?' Gabi asked.

'Positive! I've wanted to go to that school since I was a little kid!' Troy enthused.

'Good!' Gabi replied and they hugged again in sheer delight.

* * *

'Welcome to East High's Graduation for the class of 2008!' Principal Matusi announced to the sea of students, staff and parents. 'May I present to you, our valedictorian, Gabriella Montez!'

Everyone erupted into applause as Gabriella walked up to the podium to start her speech. She winked at Troy who was seated near the front and started to speak, 'Parents, Teachers, fellow students,' Gabi addressed, 'Today is the end of one chapter of the lives of the students seated here, but is also the beginning of a whole new adventure. For some it is college, for others it may be a break from the education world we have been in and off to travel the world. But one thing we all have in common is that we are off creating our own lives, breaking free from home and exploring what is in the world.'

Gabi smiled at the students, 'One day, some of us will be getting married and raising a family or working our way up to the top of our career, or maybe even both! But we will all remember the memories that we have all collected at our time at East High. There may be sad memories, but there will be many more happy ones,' Gabi looked into Troy's eyes, letting him know that she meant every word.

'I wish every single one of you the best of luck, and I will leave you with a favorite quote of mine which a few of you may already know: Never stop dreaming, and reaching for the stars. It has kept me fighting through the hardest times, and will continue to do so. Thank you, and congratulations, we did it!' Gabi laughed and returned to her seat as the crowd applauded once again.

The principal returned to the podium, 'Thank you Gabriella, now we will hand out your diplomas.'

* * *

'We're Free!' Chad exclaimed as the gang all met up after graduation, still in their robes.

'College time, Baby!' Sharpay sang and Zeke hugged her, laughing. Zeke had also given Sharpay a promise ring at Prom, and Chad had also given Taylor his class ring on her birthday, with a promise that he will soon get her a promise ring of her own.

'Sorry I won't be around for most of the summer guys…' Gabi moaned. She was off to LA to meet up with Rich to start writing and producing some songs. They had agreed recently that they may release and album and records while she was at college, and she will do short tours. Gabi, although she would like to spend summer with her friends, was very excited to see everything beginning to happen for her, and no one could blame her for it.

'I'll be leaving for LA myself in a few weeks to go to that basketball pre-season training,' Troy added.

'What?! Training? Wow your team is gonna kick my team's butt,' Chad laughed. He was off to Duke, while Taylor was off to Princeton.

'I'm going to miss everyone so much!' Gabriella exclaimed and moved in to make a massive group hug.

They pulled apart and Chad said, 'But Gabs, you said you weren't going to two weeks…'

'No…I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon for a flight at 7pm. My mom is coming up by car in a few weeks with my stuff.' Gabi said sadly.

'What? You kept that detail quiet, Brie,' Troy said, shocked. He had no idea.

'It changed last week. I didn't know how to tell anyone. I'm so sorry.'

'Well, we have to make tonight very special!' Taylor smiled, looking at Troy to make sure he goes along with it no matter how upset he was.

'Yeah. A party to mark…' Chad started.

'The beginning,' Troy finished.

'The beginning?' Zeke pondered.

'The beginning of Gabriella's fantastic career. And ours of course,' Troy winked.

'Absolutely!' Taylor laughed.

'The beginning,' Gabi smiled, hugging Troy, silently thanking him for being understanding.

* * *

'I have never had so much fun in my life!' Gabi laughed as Troy walked her up to her door after their night out. The gang went out to their favorite diner and then they went to the park. They were playing together then it started raining, soaking everybody. They then continued playing and running around in the rain.

'Yeah, it was great…' Troy answered.

'What's wrong?' Gabi said, although she knew what he was going to say.

'I'm going to miss you when you are in LA…' Troy admitted.

'I'm going to miss you too, Troy. But look at it this way…by the time you arrive, I will know all the places to go!' Gabi smiled at him and Troy weakly returned it. 'I love you, Troy,' Gabi murmured.

'I love you too, always and forever.' Troy replied and pressed his lips against his.

'You know…my house is empty…' Gabi whispered into Troy's ear. Troy looked at her and grinned and led her into the house, neither of them wanting the night to end.

* * *

'Gabi, please don't go!' Taylor whined as they were all said goodbye to Gabriella before she went to board the plane.

'I have to, Tay…I'm going to miss you!' The two girls hugged, neither of them bothering to hold back their tears. 'I'll see you at Christmas.'

'Bye, Gabs,' Chad said and gave her a huge hug.

'Give Troy a tough game when you play him at College, okay? I want to watch a good game.' Gabi laughed and kissed Chad's cheek.

'Gabs!' Sharpay cried and they hugged tightly. Zeke followed Sharpay's pursuit.

'Zeke, when we meet again, I want to hear about all the amazing recipes that you have learnt at school! And teach Troy how to make them as well!'

'Hey, I can cook!' Troy complained, putting his hands around Gabi's shoulders. He led her away from the group to say goodbye to her in private. Gabriella looked up at him with tears in her eyes. 'Let's make this as easy as possible, okay?' Troy asked and Gabi nodded. She reached up and kissed him passionately.

'I'll see you in a few weeks, and I'll phone you when I have arrived in my room. At least we will see each other relatively soon.' Gabi said.

Troy nodded and wiped away her tears. He handed her a package. 'Open this when you take off.' Troy stated and Gabi also nodded. She put it carefully in her bag. She walked over to her mom and said goodbye to her.

She began to walk to the gate and was followed by her mom and the gang. She turned back and smiled. 'Bye guys. The songs I write will all be dedicated to you! As cheesy as that sounds!' Gabi smiled. She blew a kiss to Troy and disappeared onto the plane.

* * *

Gabi opened the gift as soon as the flight took off and saw a beautiful picture frame with pictures from over a year ago with Troy and Gabriella together and with the gang. There were also pictures from the holiday in Hawaii and even pictures from just the day before at Graduation and the times they had in the park. _Troy must've been busy this morning_, Gabriella thought as she looked at every individual picture. There was a note accompanying the frame saying, '_Something to decorate our dorm with! See you soon. Love, Troy xxx' _Gabi smiled, and had a feeling that whatever was to follow in LA was going to be just what she dreamed for. All the pain that she had gone through in the past was worth the moments that were to follow.**

* * *

AN: Two more chapters…and I am not going to give you any clue on what they are about…but they will jump forward in time.**

**Review!**


	23. Chapter 22: My Name is Gabriella

**AN: I hate being ill! I have loads of coursework to do but I chose to take some time out!**

Disclaimer – I don't own HSM

**

* * *

Chapter 22 –**** My Name is Gabriella**

5 years later, Troy and Gabriella were celebrating sixth year anniversary. Gabriella was a worldwide icon, releasing 7 number ones and more top tens. She has won her first Grammy and she is also the face of many designers such as D&G and a fragrance for Chanel.

Troy was, as he dreamed, discovered by Lakers while playing at UCLA and was signed almost immediately after he finished his senior year. He has done some modeling of his own for Nike, but the most famous shoot he had was with a certain Miss Montez, who no one knew was his girlfriend. They got signed together by chance and at the photo shoot, the camera showed that they were a lot more than 'just friends'.

The press fell in love with the couple, and often followed them around LA, but they slowly got used to the attention. Troy and Gabi decided to do one interview about their relationship, to get them off their backs, and went to a top magazine and told them the story of their relationship, leaving out a few details that the couple would prefer to leave out, for example Gabi's issues with Derek and what had followed.

* * *

Chad and Taylor were already married. Chad played for the Knicks, and Taylor was a university lecturer. Taylor however was taken into the celebrity scene along with Chad and soon she had to give up her university job because the students took too much interested in Taylor's personal life. It had upset her a lot, but Chad supported her and Taylor decided on a new profession: Gabi's Publicity Advisor. She did a good job, and looked after her well, not surprisingly.

* * *

Zeke and Sharpay were engaged and were to be married in a couple of months. Zeke was a famous chef, and Gabi predicted, and Sharpay was a model who had done work for Armani and Dior. However she stayed away from the girls who starved themselves, to Zeke's delight, and she was claimed to be the best role model for girls who wanted to go into modeling. Shar has recently begun to design some clothes for some designers and loves the change.

* * *

Troy refused to tell Gabriella where they were going to go for their anniversary. He took her to the airport, having packed her suitcase for her, and checked themselves in and took her through to the waiting room for their plane. 'Troy, please tell me where we are going!' Gabi pleaded tugging on his arm and pouting at him.

Troy laughed and worked hard to resist. 'I'll give you a clue. It has something to do with an item you are wearing today.' He looked at Gabi and she looked down at her clothes and accessories.

Gabi gasped when she realized what he meant. She held up her right hand and Troy nodded, grinning. She squealed and hugged Troy, 'Hawaii!!!'

'Well done, genius.' Troy rolled his eyes and returned her hug.

'Excuse me?' A little girl said as she timidly walked up to the couple.

'Hello sweetie!' Gabi beamed at the girl, 'How may we help you?'

'I was wondering…if I can have you autograph…please?' The girl gave Gabi a look with big eyes and Gabi laughed and got onto her knees next to the girl and took the piece of paper and pen from the girls hand and signed her name.

'What's your name, sweet pea?' Gabi smiled.

'My name is Gabriella,' the girl answered and Troy laughed quietly at the face Gabi made out of shock.

'Well, that is a very nice name! I would know!' Gabi winked and wrote a message for the girl. She handed the paper to Little Gabriella and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. The people around the room smiled at the two girls and the little girl blushed and said 'Thank you Miss Montez,' and fled back to her mother.

Gabi laughed and settled down next to Troy again. Troy smiled at her, 'You know, you are _really_ good with little children.'

'How could you not be nice to her though? She was so cute!' Gabi giggled and reached up to kiss Troy's cheek.

* * *

The couple arrived in Hawaii in the late afternoon and Troy called over a taxi and gave the driver an address without Gabriella hearing him. 'So where are we going? A hotel? Or to the house?' Gabriella asked. She still had the house and adored it. Whenever they had the chance to go on holiday, they often went to the beach house with friends, or sometimes on their own.

'You'll see,' Troy winked which earned a groan from Gabi.

Half an hour later, the taxi pulled up near a harbor and Troy helped Gabriella out. He took hold of both the bags and lead Gabriella towards a massive motor boat. Gabi gasped at the sight of it. 'So you hired a boat…' Gabi said.

'No…I _bought_ a boat.' Troy grinned.

'What?' Gabi gaped and Troy and looked at the boat again.

Troy remained silent and led Gabi onto the boat and dropped the bags. Gabi looked around the boat while Troy sorted everything out to set sail. Gabriella joined Troy as he started driving the boat out of the harbor into the gorgeous open sea. 'I didn't know you can drive a motor boat…' Gabi said.

'Yeah I have taken a course recently to get qualified. I have had a hand with some dinner…it is all in the basket in the kitchen area.' Troy trailed off to concentrate on sailing.

Gabi smiled and walked down to the kitchen. 'I can take a guess on who helped you!' She called and Troy laughed, knowing that she was probably right. The basket was full of fantastic food. There was some salad and small bites to eat and a gorgeous cake at the top. The style of food had Zeke written all over it and Gabi instantly knew that it was going to taste fantastic.

Troy anchored the boat when the boat had gone out to sea for about 10 miles. He took Gabi and the basket of food to the top deck and they started eating. They had a great time and fed each other. Troy turned on some music and they danced together and Gabi sang along to her own songs in a humorous way which had Troy cracking up.

It was getting late and they both knew that the night was beginning to come to an end.

Troy took in a breath and took hold of Gabriella's arm to make her look at him. 'Do you remember the first time we came to Hawaii?' Troy asked and Gabi nodded.

'I remember the time we went on that boat and we discussed out perfect wedding!' Gabi giggled. She also remembered the anniversary they celebrated here. 'That trip was when most of my dreams came true.' Gabi sighed.

'Well…it's time.' Troy whispered. He then started to quote in a low whisper from the speech he made all those years ago. 'One day, we will go to the church and we will leave as Mr and Mrs Troy Bolton.' Gabi looked at Troy with wide eyes and he got down on one knee and took out a velvet box and opened it. There was a gold engagement ring inside with a massive canary diamond in the middle. 'Gabriella Montez, will you give me the biggest gift I could ever ask for and be my wife?'

Gabi smiled and she nodded as she could not speak. He grinned and slipped the ring onto her left ring finger and Gabi leaped onto Troy who was still on the floor and they hugged each other lying on the decking. Troy looked down on Gabriella with soft eyes, which Gabi knew it meant that he was ecstatic. She reached up and kissed him on the lips and he kissed her back, neither of them wanting to break the kiss.

* * *

They returned to Gabi's beach house and they were greeted by Chad, Zeke, Tay and Shar, and of course Jack, Lucille and Anna. Everyone knew about the engagement and Anna told Gabi that Troy had asked her for permission a few weeks before. Jack and Lucille hugged their son and future daughter-in-law and congratulated them, telling them how happy they were of their engagement. Taylor told Gabi how to handle the press with made Gabi laugh at how committed Taylor is to her job.

Zeke promised to cater for the wedding which made Gabi jump onto him and kiss his cheek repeatedly. Chad and Troy caught up with each other's lives as well as Shar and Gabi.

Troy took Gabi to the beach and they kissed once again. 'That never gets old,' Troy whispered.

'I love you so much,' Gabi said into the crook of Troy's neck.

'Almost as much as I love you!' Troy laughed and kissed Gabi's forehead. 'You have made the happiest man on earth today, Brie.'

'Well, I try,' Gabriella giggled and they walked back up to the house to rejoin the party.

**

* * *

AN: One more! I would just like to say thank you so much to everybody who has reviewed for this story.**


	24. Chapter 23: Epilogue

**Enjoy!**

Disclaimer – I only own the plot and any original characters

**

* * *

Chapter 23 – Epilogue**

_One Year Later…_

'I am so late!' Gabi rushed around her room waiting for the car to take her to the church in Albuquerque.

'The bride is never late, sweetie,' Anna tried to calm down her daughter.

'There is late…and there is late!' Gabi muttered.

'You know, if you carry on rushing like that…you are going to ruin your dress!' Sharpay warned.

Gabi stopped moving. 'How?'

Sharpay tried to make up a reason but was interrupted by Taylor, 'Gabs, the car is here.'

'FINALLY!' Gabi huffed and made her way to the beautifully decorated car to take her to the church.

* * *

'Relax, man, she is going to come,' Chad said. Troy was extremely nervous. Gabi was already 15 minutes late and he was worried that she wasn't going to come. _What if she got cold feet?_ He kept asking himself, then mentally smacks himself for thinking Gabi would do something like that. 

'I know…but I hate waiting, I always have. I know, that's your problem,' Chad muttered and Troy smacked him on the back of his head. The church was filled with the sound of the string quartet beginning to play and Troy and Chad saw Taylor and Sharpay make their way down to the alter where Troy and Chad were standing with the priest. 'I told you so!' Chad whispered and Troy nudged his arm, smiling.

* * *

Once Tay and Shar left the mother and daughter to walk down the aisle, Gabriella and Anna hugged tightly. 'He would be so proud of you,' Anna whispered in Gabi's ear and Gabi nodded, smiling widely. 

Gabi suddenly sensed something by the door and looked towards it, but saw nothing. _I swear I felt Troy there…_Gabi thought, but shook the thought away from her mind. She took hold of her mother's hand and started to walk down the aisle herself with Anna. _Here we go…_were Gabi's last thoughts.

* * *

Troy couldn't believe how stunning Gabriella looked as she walked down the aisle. The maids of honor looked fantastic wearing light pink dresses in different styles, but Gabi looked…breath-taking. The white dress she was wearing was strapless and was fitted well on the top and the skirt fanned out slightly, but not so it looked like a princess dress. Gabi smiled shyly at Troy as she was walking towards him which he returned proudly. The two women made it to the front and Anna kissed Gabi's cheek and made her way to the front pew. Troy took hold of Gabi's hands and they faced the priest as he started to talk. 

'Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace.' The priest stopped talking and left a pause. After a moment or two passed, he continued, 'Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez are about to embark on an amazing adventure that will have its ups and downs, but with the support from their friends and family, they will sail through. Troy and Gabriella have written their vows of their own, so Troy if you please begin.'

The priest gesticulated at Troy to begin and he took a deep breathe and started to speak, 'Brie, I have known you for so many years I have almost lost count. But no one in my whole life has made me happier than any other person that has been in my life…even more than Chad!' Everyone laughed. 'my promise involves making you happy, and I don't know if I can make you as happy as you have made me…but I am willing to spend the rest of my life trying to do just that. I love you more than there are words in the English dictionary and more than stars in the sky. And, for the b-ball dudes here, more than the number of baskets ever scored. You have made me the man I am today, and without you, I am lost,' Troy paused to wipe the small tears falling down Gabi's face, 'You helped me find my way when I was in the dark. One day I was face to face with death, but you, my darling, stopped me from being dragged down under. And for that, I will be permanently grateful. I love you Brie, and I always will _till death do us part_.' Everyone smiled at Troy as he finished his speech and Gabi nodded at him slowly.

'Thank you, Troy. And now Gabriella, please begin.' The priest said.

Gabi cleared her throat to get rid of any tears lurking around. 'I knew he was going to be basketball in there somewhere!' Gabi laughed then started her real vows, 'Troy, you have been my best friend from the age of just 3, and it took 9 years for us to finally get together! But it was completely worth every second I had to wait. I first knew that I loved you from the age of 15, when I broke up with my first boyfriend and you snuck into my room to comfort me. All the effort you went through was just so fantastic and I realized that you meant more to me than just a friend. For two years I was falling deeper and deeper and then one day I decided to let you know how you felt. I lost my father that day,' Gabi looked down at her hands which were folded within Troy's large ones, 'but I gained the love of my life just after. We got in a fight just before but as soon as you found out that I was in need, you no longer cared about what had happened and came rushing to my side to support me through one of the hardest moments of my life. You have thought for my honor and you have guided me through the mazes that my life has put me in. I love you so much, Troy, and I cannot imagine my life without you. I am willing to spend _my _life protecting you, just like you have protected me…_till death do us part_!' Gabi winked and Troy grinned at her. 'And one more thing…there will be no more teardrops on my guitar.' Troy smiled even wider at his wife-to-be.

'Do you, Troy Bolton take Gabriella Montez to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?' The priest asked.

'I do,' Troy answered confidently, not looking away from Gabriella's eyes.

'And do you, Gabriella Montez take Troy Bolton to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?'

Gabi took in a breath and looked at Troy and smiled as she said, 'I do.'

Chad took out the rings and handed them to the priest who blessed them. He handed one to Troy and said a sentence which Troy had to repeat. He then did the same for Gabriella. The priest started his closing speech and finished with 'And so, by the power vested in me by the State of New Mexico and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the earth. You may now kiss the bride.' Troy grinned and took hold of Gabriella and lifted her high and kissed her, swinging her around. Gabi squealed and laughed once Troy set her onto the ground. They grabbed each other's hand and made their way to the back of the church only interested in each other.

They exited the church and Gabi dragged Troy away from the car and took him towards Carlos' grave. Gabi took her bouquet of flowers and placed them next to the headstone. 'Who needs tradition?' Gabi whispered to Troy and he smiled and wrapped his arm tight around her waist. 'Hi, Daddy, I'm sure you can guess what day it is today by what I am wearing. It has been the best day of my life, but I still wish you were here…' Gabi trailed off and Troy leaned in and kissed her cheek, still remaining silent. 'I love you, Daddy,' Gabi whispered and made her way to the car.

Troy looked at the grave and nodded saying, 'Thank you…for everything,' and went to catch up with his wife.

* * *

'May I present to you, newlyweds Mr. and Mrs. Troy Bolton!' Chad announced into the microphone and the couple walked in, arm in arm, wearing identical grins. If the wedding was small, the reception was massive. Troy and Gabi did not allow any paparazzi into the ceremony, but they did allow one photographer from a magazine into the reception. 

Troy and Gabriella walked onto the dance floor for their first dance. The music started playing from the live band and Troy twirled Gabriella and dipped her before they swayed together. Troy looked deep into Gabi's eyes and sighed, 'I can't believe that after all this time we are married.'

'Regretting it already?!' Gabi joked.

'Never! Thank you, Brie,' Troy smiled and leaned in to give her a sweet kiss on the lips. Everyone smiled and the official photographer and the one from the magazine snapped away at the picture perfect moment.

After the sit down dinner Gabi got up and walked to the stage. 'Before Chad, Taylor and Sharpay completely humiliate Troy and I, I would like to get my own performance over with. This is a song I wrote specially for tonight, and will also be my new single.' The crowd started to applaud and the music started to play.

**Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams**

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you

The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me  
Baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh it feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you

Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Oh, every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you

'I love you Troy,' Gabi said before she left the stage and made her way back towards the table. She sat down and Troy grinned at her and kissed her again.

'That was amazing…' he breathed.

'I try…' Gabi laughed.

Chad then stood up and tapped his glass with a knife and managed to crack the glass. 'Dude, do you have to be so…Chad?' Troy whispered as everybody, including Gabriella laughed at him.

'Sorry man,' Chad chuckled and started his speech. Once he had finished everyone was in fits of laughter except for Troy and Gabriella who were sunk in their seats with their faces in their hands. Taylor stood up and looked sympathetically at the couple and started her joint speech with Sharpay, which was a lot more flattering than Chad's was.

* * *

Gabi went up to change into her going away dress and Troy discreetly followed. She entered their gorgeous suite and began to reach for the zipper of her dress when her hands were covered by Troy's and he undid it for her. 'You know it is a rule that the Groom should always be there when the Bride takes off her wedding dress on her wedding night.' Gabi laughed and turned her head to kiss Troy. He slipped Gabi out of her dress and he walked over to the wardrobe with the dress and hung it up for her. She walked over to the wardrobe and tried to reach for the dress she was going to wear. Troy grabbed her and lifter her up and kissed her passionately. Gabi wrapped her legs round Troy's waist and kissed back. 'This really was…the best day…of my life…' Troy murmured between kisses. 

'I love you so much Troy,' Gabriella whispered.

* * *

Later that night, after the evening had ended, Troy was asleep in their bed and Gabi was watching him sleep, gently stroking his cheek. Gabi smiled as Troy nodded his head against her hand in his sleep. _Everything was worth it_ Gabi thought, _All the pain I went through with Sharpay, with my father's death, with Derek…everything was worth it…just for moments like these. _Gabi didn't know what was going to happen in the future, if they were going to have children or what is going to happen with their thriving careers, but Gabi knew that she couldn't wait to find out.**

* * *

AN: That's all, folks! Thank you everyone, you have been absolutely fantastic!**** I need ideas for stories though…so either put your ideas in the review box, or message me. So for one more time…please review!**


End file.
